It Was Love?
by warmacchiato
Summary: Lee Jihoon yang harus mendapat perlakuan bullying dari orang-orang karena ia disukai oleh Kwon Soonyoung. "Jangan ganggu aku, Kwon Soonyoung!" / "Aku akan buat Lee Jihoon suka padaku." [SEVENTEEN/SOONYOUNGXJIHOON/SOONHOON/GS!]
1. Chapter 1

**Author**

Macchi~

 **Genre(s)**

Romance;Drama;Hurt/Comfort(?)

 **Pairing**

Hoshi X Woozi/Soonyoung X Jihoon

 **Cast(s)**

Kwon Soonyoung

Lee Jihoon

Kim Mingyu

Jeon Wonwoo

Wen Junhui

OC!Kang Yoomi

 **Warning(s)**

School-life;Teen-life;Bullying(?);GS!for uke

 **Disclaimer**

the casts belongs to their parents but this story belongs to author~

* * *

Entah ini sudah yang keberapa kalinya Jihoon mendengar cibiran untuknya. Telinganya mungkin sekarang sudah memerah dan tidak mungkin akan memanas sebentar lagi. Yang Jihoon tahu, semua cibiran itu berasal dari hampir seluruh murid perempuan di sekolahnya. Dan Jihoon tahu kenapa. Pasalnya seminggu lalu, Jihoon─dengan tidak tahu diri─menolak pernyataan cinta dari murid paling populer dan menjadi incaran hampir seluruh murid perempuan─termasuk senior dan junior─disekolahnya yang bernama Kwon Soonyoung.

Kwon Soonyoung, pemuda kelebihan zat percaya diri dan terlalu hyperaktif hingga Jihoon yakin kalau anak itu bukan manusia karena tidak pernah lelah. Jihoon kenal dengan sangat siapa Kwon Soonyoung. Dia adalah salah satu dari tiga pemuda paling diincar disekolah─walaupun sekarang berkurang satu karena sudah punya kekasih─setelah Kim Mingyu dan Wen Junhui. Dia juga anak dari konglomerat yang entah kekayaannya tidak habis tujuh turunan dan orangtuanya juga anggota komite sekolah. Dia nakal dan berandalan tapi tidak bodoh, bahkan bisa dibilang cerdas karena tidak pernah bergeser dari peringkat tiga besar. Dan tentu saja banyak yang ingin jadi kekasihnya, tapi itu tidak berlaku untuk Lee Jihoon.

Lee Jihoon sendiri adalah gadis yang tidak bisa dikatakan jelek karena wajahnya manis dengan rambut panjang setengah punggung dengan warna pink nyentrik. Tinggi badannya terbilang cukup kecil untuk ukuran siswi sekolah menengah, tapi dia tidak peduli. Matanya yang kecil dan sipit membuat kesan pertama saat bertemu dengan Jihoon adalah dia imut dan banyak bicara. Tapi nyatanya dia hanya gadis remaja yang pendiam dan tidak suka ikut campur urusan orang lain. Dia memang galak─dan kalau membunuh itu legal, dia sudah membunuh banyak orang─tapi dia juga baik, mungkin bisa dibilang dia adalah tipe tsundere kelas berat.

 **:**

 **:**

Jihoon masuk ke kelasnya seperti biasa lalu duduk di tempat duduknya seperti biasa, tapi cibiran orang-orang seakan tak pernah habis. Hanya karena menolak pernyataan cinta dari manusia kelebihan energi bernama Kwon Soonyoung, ia dibenci hampir seluruh murid perempuan─walaupun tidak semuanya karena ada beberapa orang yang seperti Jihoon, maksudnya tidak tertarik dengan Soonyoung─disekolah. Jihoon menghela nafas, ia sudah kebal karena sudah seminggu ini ia jadi cibiran. Dan semakin hari cibiran yang dilontarkan semakin frontal dan kasar, seakan Jihoon benar-benar pantas dibenci.

Seorang gadis tiba-tiba melempar tasnya sembarang kearah kursi sebelah Jihoon kemudian gadis itu duduk dengan kasar. Jeon Wonwoo─sahabat baik Jihoon, teman sebangkunya, merangkap teman pertsundereannya─mendengus kesal pagi ini. Jihoon cukup heran karena tidak biasanya Wonwoo sudah bad mood pagi-pagi.

"Ada apa?" Jihoon bertanya.

"Aku muak mendengar kau dicibir orang-orang." Jawab Wonwoo kesal.

"Hei, yang dicibir itu aku, kenapa kau yang ribut?"

Wonwoo menatap Jihoon dengan mata tajam khasnya, "Aku itu temanmu, tahu! Makanya aku peduli!"

Jihoon menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Jihoon mengerti maksud Wonwoo, tapi ayolah Jihoon saja tidak ambil pusing─walaupun telinganya kadang suka berdengung sendiri karena terlalu sering dibicarakan oleh orang dibelakang─jadi buat apa Wonwoo pusing hanya karena hal itu.

"Kau tahu? Harusnya kau melabrak Soonyoung." Ujar Wonwoo dengan nada pelan, takut teman sekelas mereka─yang sebagian besar fans Soonyoung─dengar.

Jihoon terkekeh, "Tidak aku tidak tertarik. Nanti dia kesenangan kalau aku labrak." Jawab Jihoon.

"Tapi ini sudah keterlaluan. Kejadian itu sudah seminggu, dan kau masih dicibir."

"Aku juga heran." Gumam Jihoon. "Yang ditolak kan dia, kenapa mereka yang ribut?"

"Karena dia yang kau maksud adalah Kwon Soonyoung!" seru sebuah suara dari arah belakang Jihoon.

Jihoon dan Wonwoo menoleh dan mendapati Yoomi─yang juga teman seangkatan mereka tapi beda kelas─sudah berdiri disana. Kemudian Yoomi berjalan mendekati meja Jihoon dan menggebraknya keras hingga Jihoon dan Wonwoo tersentak. Rambut merah menyala Yoomi─yang kadang Jihoon kira itu adalah simbol kesetanannya─turun beberapa helai karena gadis itu menunduk kearah Jihoon, mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Aku bingung apa yang dicari Kwon Soonyoung darimu." Kata Yoomi dengan nada menyindir.

Jihoon tak ambil pusing karena ia sudah biasa meladeni Yoomi sejak seminggu lalu─apalagi kadang gadis gila itu datang bergerombol bersama kelompoknya─karena insiden 'Soonyoung-ditolak-cintanya-oleh-Jihoon'.

"Ya, aku juga penasaran apa yang dicari Kwon Soonyoung dariku." Jawab Jihoon seadanya karena sudah lelah meladeni Yoomi yang notabenenya adalah fans fanatik─terkesan gila─dari Kwon Soonyoung.

"Kalau dibandingkan denganku, kau tidak apa-apanya!" seru Yoomi.

"Simpan saja pernyataan gilamu itu untuk orang lain, Kang Yoomi." Ujar Wonwoo kesal.

Jihoon terkekeh. Yoomi dan Wonwoo adalah musuh sejati sejak setahun lalu, tepatnya saat mereka kelas satu. Yoomi yang notabenenya adalah gadis populer dan cantik─yang katanya bisa mendapatkan pria manapun yang ia mau─mengincar pemuda tinggi yang juga teman Soonyoung bernama Kim Mingyu. Segala usaha dilakukan Yoomi agar dekat dengan Mingyu. Entah karena gilanya sudah ada sejak dulu, atau bagaimana, pernah pada suatu hari yang cerah, Yoomi mendatangi Mingyu dan menghadangnya di koridor. Tentu sebagai pemuda yang baik, Mingyu meladeni Yoomi dan bertanya ada apa, dan di detik berikutnya Yoomi berteriak kalau ia menyukai Mingyu dan memintanya jadi kekasih. Tapi di menit berikutnya, Mingyu dengan sangat-sangat baik menolak Yoomi dan bilang kalau ia sudah punya kekasih. Yoomi penasaran karena selama ini Mingyu tidak pernah jalan bersama dengan gadis lain. Dan selama 5 hari mencari tahu, akhirnya terbongkarlah hubungan antara Mingyu dan Wonwoo─yang padahal sudah ditutupi dengan baik oleh mereka─ke seantero sekolah, membuat Yoomi membenci Wonwoo dan menjadikannya sebagai musuh abadi.

"Harusnya aku bisa jadi kekasih Mingyu kalau pemuda itu tidak di guna-guna oleh gadis ini!" seru Yoomi sambil menunjuk Wonwoo.

Wonwoo tampak tak acuh pada Yoomi, ia hanya mengibaskan rambut pendek sebahunya kearah Yoomi lalu menoleh kearah Jihoon. Tentu saja Jihoon terkekeh lagi karena tingkah Wonwoo.

Percakapan tidak penting─menurut Jihoon─pagi itu terinterupsi oleh suara berat yang dengan jelas terdengar di arah pintu kelas Jihoon.

"Selamat pagi, _princess_." Sosok Mingyu masuk begitu saja ke kelas Jihoon lalu menghampiri meja Jihoon dan Wonwoo.

Yoomi yang kesal langsung angkat kaki saat itu juga, membuat Wonwoo tersenyum lebar begitu pula dengan Jihoon. Bisa sakit kepala tiba-tiba kalau harus meladeni Yoomi dan mulut besarnya sepanjang pagi.

Mingyu menghampiri Wonwoo lalu menarik satu kursi yang tak jauh darinya dan duduk disamping Wonwoo. Pemuda itu tersenyum lebar hingga menampakkan gigi taringnya yang kata Wonwoo seperti taring anak kucing.

"Ada apa pagi-pagi kesini?" Tanya Wonwoo.

"Mengantar surat." Jawab Mingyu masih sambil tersenyum.

"Sekarang kau jadi kurir surat?" ledek Jihoon sambil terkekeh.

Mingyu kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah amplop biru muda dari saku jas sekolahnya dan memberikannya pada Jihoon. Tentu saja Jihoon bingung, tapi tetap menerimanya.

"Aku terpaksa." Jawab Mingyu seadanya. "Kalau aku menolak, ada yang merajuk seperti anak anjing tidak diberi makan."

Jihoon tertawa. Ia tahu siapa yang dimaksud Mingyu. Tentu saja, siapa lagi kalau bukan─

"Jihoonie sayang~!"

─Kwon Soonyoung.

Kwon Soonyoung berjalan masuk ke kelas Jihoon sambil tersenyum lebar hingga kedua matanya yang sipit semakin menyipit. Soonyoung duduk di kursi di depan meja Jihoon tapi tubuhnya menghadap meja Jihoon.

"Selamat pagi." Katanya.

Jihoon mendengus tak peduli. Ia menggoyangkan amplop biru muda ditangannya ke hadapan Soonyoung yang dibalas cengiran bahagianya.

"Untukmu." Jawab Soonyoung seolah tahu apa yang dipikirkan Jihoon.

"Iya aku tahu!" seru Jihoon. "Tapi apa maksudmu memberiku surat?"

"Karena kalau aku mengatakannya langsung, aku tahu aku pasti akan dihajar." Jawab Soonyoung.

Jihoon memijat kedua pelipisnya, meladeni Soonyoung membuat ia migrain tiba-tiba. Padahal Jihoon sudah berusaha menjauhi, menghidar, bahkan sampai mengusir Soonyoung─yang berakibat ia harus dibully habis-habisan oleh Yoomi dan kelompoknya─agar tidak mendekatinya. Tapi anak itu seperti tidak mengindahkan semua penolakan Jihoon.

"Apa tidak cukup kau ku tolak seminggu yang lalu?" Tanya Jihoon akhirnya.

"Ditolak? Siapa? Aku?" Tanya Soonyoung. "Tidak…tidak, kau tidak menolakku."

Jihoon mengerutkan dahi kebingungan. Kalau seminggu lalu apa yang dilakukan Jihoon bukan sebuah penolakan, lalu apa?!

"Kau hanya meninggalkanku di lapangan─dengan posisi masih berlutut─dan tidak bicara apa-apa. Yah, maksudku kau tidak mengatakan iya atau tidak." Jelas Soonyoung.

Lagi-lagi kepala Jihoon berdenyut. Sudah gila, tidak peka pula. Jihoon tidak bicara apa-apa lagi, sementara Soonyoung masih setia di tempatnya duduk sambil memandangi wajah kesal Jihoon sambil tersenyum lebar.

 **:**

 **:**

Begitu bunyi bel istirahat terdengar, guru yang mengajar segera menyelesaikan pelajarannya dan menutup pelajaran hari itu. Tepat setelah guru keluar, beberapa murid berhamburan keluar kelas menuju kantin dan beberapa lagi di kelas memakan bekal mereka. Dan diantara beberapa orang yang di kelas ada Jihoon dan Wonwoo masih sibuk dengan buku mereka.

"Sayang, jangan belajar terus." Sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan Jihoon dan Wonwoo.

Mereka mengangkat kepala mereka dan menoleh kearah suara tersebut. Mingyu melambaikan tangannya pada Wonwoo yang dibalas dengusan tak suka.

"Apa?" Tanya Wonwoo ketika Mingyu menghampirinya bersama Soonyoung dan Jun.

Jihoon tidak peduli, ia kembali sibuk dengan kegiatan mencatat dan menghiraukan orang-orang yang mulai berbisik tak suka kearah Jihoon.

"Jihoonie~"

" _Sial suara ini lagi"_ umpat Jihoon dalam hati.

Jihoon tidak menoleh, dan tidak menjawab. Ia mengacuhkan panggilan manis itu dan tetap menyibukkan dirinya dengan mencatat. Tapi tampaknya, orang yang memanggilnya tidak suka dihiraukan. Jadi orang itu memeluk leher Jihoon dari belakang, membuat Jihoon tersentak dan melepas pulpen yang dipegangnya secara tiba-tiba.

"Ayo makan." Bisik orang itu─Soonyoung─ditelinga Jihoon, membuat Jihoon bergidik karena geli.

Jihoon dengan brutal mencubit tangan Soonyoung yang melingkar di lehernya, membuat pemuda itu melepas pelukannya dan mengaduh kesakitan. Dan jangan lupa tatapan tajam yang seakan mengatakan kalau ia siap membunuh Soonyoung kapan saja.

"Jangan ganggu aku, Kwon Soonyoung!" seru Jihoon.

"Tapi aku mau makan denganmu." Rengek Soonyoung.

Jihoon tidak mengindahkan rengekan Soonyoung, ia menyibukkan dirinya sendiri dengan mencatat di bukunya. Jujur, sebenarnya Jihoon ingin makan, tapi karena si pirang kelebihan energi itu, Jihoon jadi malas untuk makan.

"Hei Jihoon, aku akan ke kantin." Kata Wonwoo seraya menepuk pelan pundak Jihoon yang hanya dibalas anggukan.

Kemudian Wonwoo pergi dari kelas bersama Mingyu, Jun, dan Soonyoung─yang sebenarnya tidak rela meninggalkan kelas Jihoon─untuk pergi ke kantin, sementara Jihoon tetap dikelas.

 **:**

 **:**

Pelajaran berikutnya kosong karena guru yang bersangkutan berhalangan hadir. Jihoon sendiri memilih keluar dari kelas, membawa buku novel roman picisan miliknya─yang kata Wonwoo menjijikkan─ke perpustakaan dan membacanya disana. Menyenangkan karena di jam pelajaran begini, pasti perpustakaan akan sepi dan hanya ada beberapa anak disana. Keadaan senyap dan tenang seperti itulah yang Jihoon suka. Apalagi ditambah dengan angin semilir yang berhembus lewat jendela perpustakaan yang dibuka sedikit.

Wonwoo tidak mau, ah bukan, tapi gadis itu tidak bisa menemani Jihoon ke perpustakaan karena kekasihnya yang kelebihan kalsium itu menculiknya dan belum kembali juga, padahal bel istirahat selesai sudah terdengar sejak 10 menit lalu. Jihoon tidak peduli, toh yang menculik Wonwoo kan bukan orang yang tidak Jihoon kenal, kalaupun Wonwoo kenapa-kenapa, Jihoon bisa menghajar Mingyu dengan gitar kesayangannya.

Jihoon tengah larut dalam kegiatannya membaca novel roman miliknya sampai ia tidak sadar seseorang duduk di meja dihadapannya, menatapnya lekat-lekat sambil tersenyum manis. Merasa diperhatikan, Jihoon menurunkan novelnya dan melihat ke meja dihadapannya. Kwon Soonyoung, pemuda eksentrik itu muncul lagi.

"Apa kau benar-benar tidak ada pekerjaan lain selain mengikutiku?" Tanya Jihoon malas.

Soonyoung menggeleng.

"Oh ayolah, aku kan sudah menolakmu, Kwon Soonyoung." Kata Jihoon. "Kenapa tidak mengerti, sih?"

Soonyoung tetap tersenyum, "Aku tidak peduli." Katanya. "Aku akan tetap mengejarmu. Karena aku cuma suka Lee Jihoon."

Jihoon diam. Gombalan _cheesy_ kembali keluar dari mulut Kwon Soonyoung yang entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya di dengar oleh Jihoon.

"Kenapa sih tidak menyukaiku?" tiba-tiba Soonyoung bertanya.

Jihoon mengambil pembatas bukunya dan membatasi halaman yang terakhir ia baca pada novelnya, menutupnya lalu meletakkannya di samping tangannya. Jihoon kemudian menatap Soonyoung datar tapi tidak menjawab pertanyaan Soonyoung.

"Apa yang kurang dariku?" Tanya Soonyoung lagi.

"Tidak ada." Jawab Jihoon singkat. Padat. Jelas.

"Lalu? Kenapa tidak mau jadi kekasihku?"

"Karena tidak mau."

Soonyoung mengetuk meja perpustakaan dengan ujung kuku jarinya dengan masih tetap menatap Jihoon.

"Kau tidak suka aku?" Tanya Soonyoung dengan nada sedikit sedih.

Jihoon menggeleng.

"Jadi kau suka aku?"

Jihoon menggeleng lagi.

"Aku tidak menyukaimu, tapi juga tidak membencimu. Yah, maksudku perasaanku padamu biasa saja. Tidak ada ketertarikan khusus." Jelas Jihoon kemudian.

"Kalau tidak ada, bagaimana kalau aku buat sendiri?" terdengar seperti pertanyaan, tapi Jihoon tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan anak itu.

"Maksudnya?" Tanya Jihoon.

"Aku akan buat Lee Jihoon suka padaku."

 **:**

 **:**

 **[JIHOON POV]**

Aku memandang isi lokerku yang tidak berubah sedikitpun, kecuali ada sebuah amplop merah muda cantik yang entah sudah sejak kapan berada disana, diantara tumpukan buku ensiklopedia dan novel roman picisan miliku.

Aku mengambil amplop itu dan memandangnya lekat-lekat. Tidak ada nama pengirim. Tapi aku sepertinya tahu siapa yang meletakkan amplop itu di lokerku. Aku menggabungkan amplop itu dengan amplop-amplop lain yang aku terima dari Soonyoung─yang aku yakin adalah orang yang mengirim amplop tadi─dan meletakkannya diantara lembaran novel roman picisanku kemudian aku menutup kembali lokerku, tak berniat membaca isi amplop itu.

Aku masuk ke kelas seperti biasa dan sepeti biasa pula aku mendengar banyak bisik-bisik yang memanaskan telingaku. Aku belum luput dari cibiran masal gadis-gadis tak tahu diri yang berharap jadi kekasih Kwon Soonyoung. Aku tak peduli, aku duduk di kursiku seperti biasa, disamping gadis emo yang tengah membaca novel misteri _Agatha Christine_ dengan ditemani sang kekasih yang dengan setia menyuapinya sarapan pagi.

"Pagi, Jihoon." Sapa si kekasih gadis emo itu, Mingyu.

Gadis itu─Jeon Wonwoo─melirik sekilas lalu kembali fokus pada tulisan-tulisan di novelnya.

"Pagi." Jawabku seraya meletakkan tasku diatas meja.

"Sudah sarapan?" Tanya Wonwoo tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada novel misteri itu.

"Kalau yang kau sebut sarapan itu adalah roti selai kacang cokelat yang kau makan, berarti aku belum sarapan, karena sarapanku pagi ini hanya _latte_ yang aku curi dari cangkir Ibuku." Jawabku.

Kemudian aku menempelkan kepalaku diatas meja, memiringkannya kearah Wonwoo agar aku bisa melihatnya─yang masih setia membaca novel─dengan jelas. Aku menghela nafas panjang seperti lelah akan sesuatu. Atau sebenarnya aku benar-benar sudah lelah dengan semua ini. Maksudku, dengan cibiran-cibiran yang dilontarkan orang-orang padaku, telingaku benar-benar sudah panas dan aku takut kalau mereka akan mengeluarkan asap sebentar lagi.

Wonwoo menutup novelnya setelah meletakkan pembatas buku pada halaman yang tadi ia baca, kemudian ia menatapku. Kalau sedang begini, tatapan dari mata tajam Wonwoo terkesan seperti Ibu-ibu yang tengah melihat anaknya yang punya masalah.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Wonwoo.

"Aku muak." Jawabku singkat.

"Eh? Denganku?"

Aku mendelik kearah Wonwoo, "Bukan, bodoh!"

"Ah! Maksudmu dengan semua cibiran itu? Kan kau sendiri yang bilang jangan dipikirkan."

Aku menghela nafas, aku memang berkata seperti itu, karena kupikir semua ini akan berakhir tak lebih dari seminggu setelah kejadian itu. Nyatanya sekarang sudah hampir 10 hari setelah kejadian itu dan tak ada tanda-tanda kalau semuanya kembali normal.

"Tapi telingaku sebentar lagi mau berasap, Won." Kataku.

Wonwoo mengusap pelan surai pink nyentrik milikku, aku hanya diam karena aku sepertinya memang memerlukannya. Aku butuh ditenangkan. Tolong dicatat dan digaris bawahi, kalau membunuh bukanlah hal yang ilegal─dan tak ada jaminan aku akan masuk penjara─aku sudah membunuh orang-orang yang mencibirku. Aku emosi tentu saja, tapi aku tidak bisa melawan.

"Oh iya, kau dapat pos lagi hari ini?" Tanya Wonwoo.

Aku menatapnya lagi lalu mengangguk. Pos yang dimaksud Wonwoo adalah surat tanpa nama yang selalu muncul di lokerku tiap pagi. Amplop suratnya berganti warna tiap hari. Kalau aku adalah gadis remaja biasa yang mendapat surat cinta atau sekadar surat manis dari pengagum rahasia, mungkin aku akan senang. Tapi berhubung aku tahu siapa yang mengirim surat itu, jadi aku tak bisa senang. Dan karena aku juga bukan gadis manis.

"Tidak mau coba baca?" Wonwoo menawarkan.

Aku mengangkat kepalaku dari meja dan menggeleng. Aku memang sudah cerita tentang Soonyoung─bahkan segala bentuk usaha Soonyoung mendekatiku juga aku ceritakan─dan Wonwoo sudah bilang padaku kenapa tidak coba membaca surat-surat itu. Tapi entah aku belum siap atau aku memang tidak mau, jadi surat-surat itu hanya aku tumpuk jadi satu dan aku letakkan diantara lembaran novel roman milikku.

"Kenapa tidak dibaca?" kali ini sang kekasih dari Wonwoo bicara.

Aku menatap Mingyu dari balik tubuh Wonwoo, "Entahlah." Jawabku.

"Soonyoung tampak bahagia sekali saat menulis surat itu. Dan katanya ia nyaris mau pingsan karena terlalu gugup saat mau memasukkan surat itu di lokermu. Bahkan dia rela datang pagi-pagi hanya untuk memasukkan surat itu, katanya takut ada yang melihat karena dia malu." Mingyu bercerita.

Aku tercengang mendengarkan cerita Mingyu. Dan tiba-tiba aku jadi penasaran dengan isi surat-surat itu─yang ditulis dengan bahagia oleh Soonyoung sekaligus membuat anak itu mau pingsan.

"Jihoon-ah, aku tidak memintamu untuk menerima Soonyoung-" kata Mingyu lagi. "-paling tidak cobalah baca surat darinya. Maksudku, tolong hargai usahanya."

Tepat setelah mengatakan itu, Mingyu bangkit dari kursi yang ia duduki, ia pamit untuk kembali ke kelasnya. Setelah mengecup singkat puncak kepala Wonwoo, Mingyu keluar dari kelasku dan Wonwoo.

"Dengar apa kata Mingyu tadi, kan?" Wonwoo kembali menatapku kali ini cukup tajam.

Aku menghela nafas lagi kemudian kembali menempelkan kepalaku diatas meja.

"Baiklah." Kataku. "Aku akan coba membacanya."

 **:**

 **:**

 **[AUTHOR POV]**

Di pagi berikutnya, ketika Jihoon membuka lokernya lagi, ia kembali menemukan amplop baru disana. Kali ini warna kuning cerah. Jihoon mengambilnya bersamaan dengan novel roman miliknya─yang di beberapa lembarnya ia selipkan amplop-amplop lainnya─lalu membawanya ke atap sekolah.

Jihoon duduk di atap sekolah sendirian, bersandar pada dinding gudang dengan tasnya ia letakkan di sampingnya. Di pangkuannya sudah ada setumpuk amplop yang ia kumpulkan dan belum ia baca sama sekali.

Jihoon mengambil amplop biru muda─amplop yang pertama kali ia dapat─dan membukanya.

 _Hai, Jihoonie~_

 _Aku masih ingat seminggu yang lalu ketika aku terpaksa menarikmu ke tengah lapangan, berlutut di hadapanmu dan berteriak, "Aku menyukaimu, Lee Jihoon.". Kau tahu? Aku hampir mau pingsan saat itu karena malu dan gugup, tapi aku mencoba menahannya dengan pikiran aku akan mendapat jawaban yang baik._

 _Tapi ketika aku melihat wajahmu menjadi merah hingga telinga aku sadar kalau apa yang aku lakukan salah, karena setelah itu kau pergi meninggalkanku begitu saja tanpa bicara apa-apa._

 _Aku tahu kau saat itu menolakku secara tidak langsung. Tapi aku tidak mengakuinya. Karena selama aku belum mendengar kata 'tidak' darimu, berarti aku masih punya harapan. Walaupun sulit, aku akan tetap mencoba._

 _-Kwon Soonyoung-_

Jihoon kembali melipat kertas itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam amplop, kemudian mengambil satu amplop lagi, membukanya lalu membacanya,

 _Jihoonie, aku melihatmu pagi ini. Wajahmu masih cantik seperti biasa tapi kau murung. Aku ingin mendatangimu dan mengajakmu bicara, tapi kau biasanya mengusirku begitu saja jadi aku hanya melihatmu dari jauh._

 _Hei, aku lihat warna rambutmu sudah mulai pudar, warnai lagi. Aku suka warna rambutmu yang pink itu karena kau jadi mirip permen kapas. Manis._

 _Dan aku lihat rokmu jadi makin pendek. Berarti kau tambah tinggi, kan? Belilah rok baru, aku tidak suka kau pakai rok yang terlalu pendek, nanti ada yang menggodamu. Yang boleh menggodamu kan cuma aku._

 _-Soonyoung-_

Jihoon terkekeh sendiri membaca surat dari Soonyoung. Jihoon melipat kertas itu dan memasukkannya kembali ke dalam amplop lalu mengambil amplop lainnya. Begitu terus hingga tersisa satu amplop.

Jihoon mengambil amplop terakhir─yang ia dapat pagi ini─dan membukanya. Tapi ketika Jihoon hendak mengeluarkan kertas surat dari dalam amplop tersebut, tiba-tiba Jihoon mendengar suara pintu atap sekolah terbuka dan-

"Jeonghan eonni?" Jihoon sedikit terkejut ketika melihat seniornya datang ke atap sekolah.

Yang dipanggil pun menoleh kearah Jihoon, tersenyum lebar lalu menghampiri Jihoon dan duduk dihadapannya.

"Hai, Jihoon." Sapa Jeonghan.

Jihoon hanya menyunggingkan senyumannya sekilas lalu kembali fokus pada surat yang hendak ia baca, sampai tangan Jeonghan merebut surat itu tiba-tiba dari tangan Jihoon, membuat Jihoon sedikit tersentak karena terkejut.

"Surat cinta, ya?" Tanya Jeonghan. "Dari siapa?"

"Da-"

"Ah! Aku tahu!" seru Jeonghan sebelum Jihoon sempat menjawab.

"Pasti dari Kwon Soonyoung." Kata Jeonghan kemudian. "Iya, kan?"

Jihoon diam saja hanya menatap Jeonghan. Jeonghan sendiri malah menganggukkan kepalanya sambil melihat amplop yang dipegangnya.

"Kubaca ya?" Tanya Jeonghan dengan senyum mautnya─yang manis─itu.

Jihoon cepat-cepat merebut kembali surat itu dan menatap Jeonghan tajam. Tapi yang ditatap malah tersenyum─penuh arti─kearah Jihoon.

"Eonni sedang apa disini?" tanya Jihoon untuk mengalihkan perhatian Jeonghan pada suratnya.

"Hanya ingin duduk saja menikmati angin." Jawab Jeonghan.

"Kemana Seungcheol oppa? Biasanya kalian bersama."

Jeonghan menghela nafas berat, tapi masih tersenyum. Jihoon sangat kenal dengan Jeonghan karena dulu waktu Jihoon ada di kelas satu, ia sempat menjadi anggota osis bersama Jeonghan. Tapi setelah naik ke kelas dua, Jihoon tidak mau ikut lagi karena melelahkan dan Jeonghan juga tidak mau ikut osis lagi karena ia terlalu malas katanya. Sementara kekasih Jeonghan─Choi Seungcheol─sekarang menjabat sebagai ketua osis.

"Aku bertengkar dengan Seungcheol." Jawab Jeonghan.

"Eh? Kenapa?" Jihoon cukup terkejut karena yang ia tahu Jeonghan dan Seungcheol adalah pasangan yang jarang bertengkar karena keduanya orang yang perhatian satu sama lain.

"Karena aku. Dua hari lalu aku memaksa Seungcheol menemaniku ke toko buku, tapi Seungcheol menolak karena lelah dengan urusan osis, aku terus memaksa hingga dia marah dan membentakku. Lalu aku membentaknya lagi dan kami bertengkar."

Jihoon menatap Jeonghan yang menyunggingkan senyum kecil. Jihoon menepuk pundak Jeonghan pelan.

"Minta maaf saja." Kata Jihoon.

"Aku juga mau minta maaf, tapi Seungcheol sibuk sekali akhir-akhir ini jadi aku belum sempat bertemu dengannya." Jawab Jeonghan.

Jihoon diam. Jihoon tidak tahu harus membantu Jeonghan seperti apa karena untuk urusan seperti ini, Jihoon sangat payah. Tentu saja, toh punya kekasih saja tidak.

"Hei, kau mau membaca surat itu, kan?" tiba-tiba Jeonghan kembali bicara, membuat Jihoon mendongak menatapnya.

Jihoon mengalihkan pandangannya pada amplop yang ia pegang. Jihoon memang belum sempat membacanya tadi karena Jeonghan. Kemudian Jihoon mengeluarkan kertas surat dari dalam amplop tersebut dan membacanya tanpa suara.

 _Jihoonie, semakin hari kenapa wajahmu semakin muram? Aku khawatir padamu._

 _Tapi aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, karena kau bilang aku bukan siapa-siapa. Aku tahu kau tidak membenciku. Tapi kenapa kau tidak mau memberiku kesempatan?_

 _Ternyata kau lebih sulit ditaklukkan dari pada kelihatannya. Tapi kau tahu? Aku akan menunggumu terus._

 _-Soonyoung-_

Jihoon melipat kertas itu kembali. Dan secara diam-diam ternyata Jeonghan ikut membaca surat terakhir itu. Jeonghan menatap Jihoon sambil tersenyum.

"Soonyoung baik, ya?" kata Jeonghan, membuat Jihoon mendongak menatap Jeonghan.

"Dia mau menunggumu padahal dia tidak tahu perasaanmu padanya seperti apa." Sambung Jeonghan.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?" Tanya Jihoon.

"Kau menyukainya?"

Jihoon menggeleng, "Tidak tahu."

Jeonghan menghela nafas panjang sebelum bicara lagi.

"Kalau begitu, cobalah memberinya kesempatan. Karena disitulah kau bisa tahu, apa kau menyukainya juga atau tidak."

Jihoon tampak berpikir ketika Jeonghan mengatakan hal itu. Apakah ia harus memberi Soonyoung kesempatan? Bagaimana kalau jika ia memberikan kesempatan pada Soonyoung, tapi ia ternyata tidak memiliki perasaan seperti Soonyoung? Bukankah itu jahat namanya? Maksudnya memberikan harapan palsu.

"Dulu aku juga begitu pada Seungcheol," kata Jeonghan lagi seraya berdiri.

Jihoon mendongak menatap seniornya yang sekarang sudah berdiri di hadapannya─siap pergi dari sana.

"Kau tidak jahat kalau memang kau tidak menyukainya. Dia pasti mengerti."

Lalu setelah mengatakan itu, Jeonghan pergi meninggalkan Jihoon yang masih terduduk disana, memikirkan perkataan Jeonghan. Kemudian Jihoon kembali membuka surat itu dan membaca bagian terakhir.

" _Aku akan menunggumu terus."_

Jihoon tersenyum. Mungkin tak ada salahnya ia memberi kesempatan pada Soonyoung. Karena kalau tidak dicoba, Jihoon tidak akan pernah tahu apakah ia juga menyukai Soonyoung─seperti Soonyoung menyukainya─atau tidak. Dan jika ia ternyata juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan Soonyoung, maka ia akan menyerah pada takdir.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

 **.**

 **.**

haii aku balik dengan mempost ff yang sudah lama selesai tapi aku diemin aja di laptop.

sebenernya alasan kenapa ff ini baru dipost sekarang adalah karena author bingung mau meng-endingkan ff ini gimana :"D

tapi sekarang sudah selesai. dan kenapa author bikin ini karena author menshipperkan soonhoon~

mereka unyu banget yaampun

semoga kalian suka ya. jangan lupa tinggalkan review~


	2. Chapter 2

**[SOONYOUNG POV]**

 _ **Minggu sebelumnya…**_

Hari ini akhir pekan. Dan seperti biasanya, dua temanku─Mingyu dan Jun─datang menginap dirumahku sejak kemarin. Hari ini cukup cerah, tapi kami bertiga tidak ada niatan sama sekali untuk melangkah keluar dari kamar satu langkah pun. Mingyu sudah larut dalam komik romantis─yang sebenarnya milik kakakku─sambil rebahan di tempat tidurku, lalu Jun sibuk memainkan gitarku di balkon kamarku, sementara aku duduk di meja belajar, menulis sebuah surat.

"Kau menulis surat lagi?" Jun tiba-tiba datang menghampiriku dan berdiri disamping meja belajarku.

Aku hanya mengangguk sambil terus menulis.

"Tidak lelah? Dia menolakmu, Soonyoung-ah." Kata Jun.

"Karena itulah aku berusaha agar dia menerimaku." Jawabku seadanya, karena memang itulah tujuanku menulis surat.

"Jihoon bahkan tidak pernah membacanya." Perkataan Jun membuatku berhenti menulis dan menatapnya.

Jun menampakkan ekspresi jengah dan aku tahu kenapa. Aku, Kwon Soonyoung, pemuda incaran hampir seluruh murid perempuan di sekolahku mengejar seorang gadis dingin yang jarang berinteraksi dengan orang lain─selain teman dekatnya yang juga pacar Mingyu─dan cukup pendiam, Lee Jihoon, yang bahkan sudah menolakku─secara tidak langsung─minggu lalu.

Lee Jihoon, gadis berambut pink nyentrik yang imut tapi cukup galak jika di dekati. Aku sendiri kadang takut kalau harus berurusan dengannya, tapi entah kenapa aku justru malah tertarik dengannya. Aku mengenalnya sejak kelas satu karena kami satu angkatan dan masuk sekolah bersamaan. Tadinya aku tidak tertarik dengannya karena dia pendiam dan jarang bicara dengan orang lain, tapi karena sesuatu membuat pandanganku terhadapnya berubah 180 derajat.

 **[flashback setahun yang lalu]**

 _Ketika itu aku pulang terlambat karena mendapat tugas untuk membersihkan kelas, lalu ketika aku tengah mengelap meja guru, secara tidak sengaja aku menjatuhkan vas bunga disana. Karena tidak mau kena marah, aku mencoba membereskan pecahan vas bunga itu. Tapi ketika aku hendak berjongkok untuk mengambil pecahan vas, aku tak sengaja menginjak tali sepatuku yang terlepas hingga aku kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh dengan lenganku menyentuh lantai untuk menopang tubuhku agar tidak langsung menyentuh lantai. Tapi sialnya lenganku mendarat di tempat pecahan vas itu berada, membuat beberapa bagian lenganku tergores membuatku meringis menahan sakit._

 _Saat itu aku kira tidak ada lagi murid yang berada di sekolah karena sore itu sekolah sudah sepi, tapi tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara langkah kaki. Aku pun meminta tolong dengan suara lirih. Tak disangka, langkah kaki itu adalah milih Lee Jihoon. Gadis itu lalu masuk ke kelasku dan menghampiriku. Tatapan matanya yang tadinya datar, berubah panik ketika melihat lenganku yang terluka karena pecahan vas._

" _Ka-kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Jihoon._

" _Lenganku terluka." Jawabku._

 _Jihoon lalu mengeluarkan sapu tangannya dari saku jas sekolahnya dan mengikatnya di bagian lenganku yang terluka, mencoba menahan agar darah segar tidak keluar terus menerus. Kemudian aku berdiri dengan dibantu Jihoon yang juga dengan baik mengantarku ke ruang kesehatan._

" _Biar aku bersihkan lukanya." Kata Jihoon._

 _Kemudian dengan cekatan, gadis itu membersihkan luka di lenganku. Bahkan gadis itu tidak protes ketika aku berteriak karena reaksi luka yang dibersihkan dengan alkohol itu sangat perih. Selama hampir setengah jam aku dan Jihoon di ruang kesehatan, dengan Jihoon mengobati lukaku._

 _Ketika selesai, ia menatapku._

" _Lain kali hati-hati. Bisa saja tadi aku tidak datang, lalu kau mati kehabisan darah." Katanya dengan ekspresi yang lucu, membuatku gemas._

" _Terima kasih." Jawabku._

" _Pulanglah, aku akan membereskan kekacauan di kelasmu tadi."_

 _Aku hendak melarangnya, tapi Jihoon lebih dulu pergi sebelum aku bicara. Dan semenjak itu lah aku mulai mencari tahu tentang Lee Jihoon, dan sejak itu pula aku mulai menyukainya._

 **[flashback end]**

Kembali lagi ke Jun. Aku masih menatapnya dan dia juga masih menatapku.

"Aku tahu dia tidak pernah membaca suratku." Kataku.

"Lalu? Apa lagi yang kau lakukan? Berhentilah." Pinta Jun.

Aku menggeleng. Aku sudah jatuh terlalu jauh dalam pesona Lee Jihoon. Dan jujur ini adalah pertama kalinya aku merasakan hal ini. Padahal dengan wajahku yang ehm..tampan, dan orangtuaku yang kaya raya, aku bisa saja menjadikan gadis manapun─yang lebih cantik, baik, dan menarik dari Jihoon─untuk jadi kekasihku. Tapi entah kenapa hatiku justru lebih suka pada Jihoon yang pendiam dan galak luar biasa.

"Biarkan saja dia, Jun-ah." Mingyu bangkit dari rebahannya dan menatap kami berdua dari tempat tidurku dengan tangan memegang komik.

"Kau tidak kasihan dengan temanmu ini?" Tanya Jun.

Mingyu mengangkat kedua bahunya, "Aku tidak ikut campur." Katanya.

Jun menghela nafas berat, "Kuharap kau tidak menyesal, Kwon." Katanya kemudian kembali keluar ke balkon dan duduk disana bermain gitar.

Aku melihat Jun sebentar sebelum kembali menulis surat untuk Jihoon.

 **:**

 **:**

 _ **Besoknya**_

Seperti biasanya, sebelum aku masuk ke kelas, aku menyempatkan diri mengunjungi loker Jihoon. Aku mengambil surat yang sudah kutulis dan memasukkannya dengan menyelipkan lewat celah loker Jihoon. Dan seperti biasa pula, setelahnya pasti jantungku langsung berdetak cepat sekali seakan aku baru saja selesai tanding basket dua babak tanpa istirahat.

Setelah itu pergi ke kelasku, dengan jantung yang masih berdetak cepat seakan jantungku sedang lari marathon di dalam sana. Dan kalau dilihat, wajahku pasti sudah memerah dan peluh meluncur bebas lewat pelipisku. Aku gugup sekali─padahal hanya menyelipkan surat ke loker Jihoon.

Ketika aku masuk ke kelas, aku melihat Mingyu tengah berdiri dari kursinya dengan membawa bekal ditangannya.

"Mau kemana?" Tanyaku ketika Mingyu hendak berjalan keluar.

"Ke kelas Wonwoo." Jawabnya. "Aku lihat tadi dia datang dan aku yakin dia melewatkan sarapannya lagi, makanya aku mau memberinya makan."

Aku menganggukkan kepala lalu Mingyu pergi melewatiku. Jujur, kadang aku iri sekali melihat Mingyu dan Wonwoo. Walaupun mereka tidak selalu romatis─bahkan mereka bisa dibilang sering bertengkar karena hal sepele─tapi dari wajah mereka saja bisa dilihat kalau mereka saling menyayangi satu sama lain. Padahal aku tahu kalau Wonwoo tak jauh berbeda dengan Jihoon─karena Wonwoo juga seorang gadis tsundere─tapi kenapa tampaknya menaklukan makhluk tsundere seperti Jihoon susah sekali?

Aku menghela nafas berat dan panjang seraya mendudukkan diriku di kursi, lalu menempelkan kepalaku diatas meja dan menutup mata.

Sekarang─sejak beberapa hari lalu─aku tidak mau berada lebih dari 10 meter dari Jihoon. Aku tahu kalau Jihoon mengalami bully─secara langsung atau tidak langsung─dan aku merasa sangat bersalah karenanya. Aku sering dengar gadis-gadis di sekolahku membicarakan Jihoon dengan jahat─maksudnya menjelek-jelekkan Jihoon─membuatku ingin mencaci maki mereka, tapi aku bukan siapa-siapa Jihoon dan jika aku lakukan itu, Jihoon akan makin di bully oleh gadis-gadis itu. Jadi aku hanya bisa melihat Jihoon dari jauh dan berusaha bicara dengannya lewat surat yang aku tulis─walaupun aku tahu suratku tak pernah sekalipun dibaca oleh Jihoon.

Di pagi berikutnya, aku kembali memperhatikan Jihoon yang membuka lokernya. Dan aku terkejut ketika gadis itu mengeluarkan novel roman miliknya dari dalam loker dan membawanya pergi entah kemana. Aku penasaran, jadi aku mengikutinya pergi.

Langkah kaki Jihoon membawaku ke atap sekolah. Aku tidak keluar ke atap, hanya berdiri di balik pintu. Aku penasaran apa yang dilakukannya di atap. Padahal Jihoon punya tempat membacanya sendiri─di perpustakaan, kursi paling pojok di belakang dekat jendela─tapi kenapa gadis itu membawa novelnya ke atap sekolah?

Cukup lama aku berdiri di balik pintu hingga aku mendengar suara langkah kaki yang seperti menaiki tangga menuju atap sekolah. Aku segera menyembunyikan diriku dibalik dinding dan mengintip sedikit.

"Jeonghan noona?" bisikku sepelan mungkin ketika aku melihat siapa yang naik ke atap sekolah.

Dan ketika Jeonghan noona menghilang dibalik pintu, aku keluar dari persembunyianku dan kembali berdiri dibalik pintu. Karena aku tidak bisa menguping─dan juga terasa tidak mungkin─akhirnya aku pergi turun kembali ke kelasku. Mungkin mereka─Jihoon dan Jeonghan noona─sedang mengobrol sekarang atau entahlah.

 **:**

 **:**

 **[AUTHOR POV]**

Jihoon masuk ke kelasnya masih dengan menenteng novel romannya─lengkap dengan amplop-amplop surat di salah satu lembarannya─dan duduk di kursinya seperti biasa. Wonwoo─yang masih belum menyelesaikan novel misterinya─menoleh kearah Jihoon.

"Dari mana saja? Tidak biasanya datang 10 menit sebelum bel masuk." Wonwoo bertanya seraya meletakkan pembatas buku di novelnya lalu menutupnya.

Jihoon meletakkan novel romannya diatas meja lalu menatap Wonwoo.

"Aku dari atap." Jawab Jihoon.

"Eh? Apa yang kau lakukan di atap sekolah?"

Jihoon mengeluarkan amplop surat yang menumpuk di salah satu lembar novelnya dan memperlihatkannya pada Wonwoo.

"Kau habis baca surat-surat ini?" Tanya Wonwoo.

Jihoon mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Wonwoo.

"Lalu bagaimana? Apa ada perubahan?" Wonwoo menatap Jihoon lekat-lekat.

"Entahlah Wonwoo-ya." Kata Jihoon.

Wonwoo menghela nafas, "Jadi kau belum memikirkan apa-apa sekarang?"

"Tapi kurasa aku akan memberinya kesempatan." Jawab Jihoon.

Wonwoo melebarkan matanya. Ia cukup terkejut dengan jawaban Jihoon. Dapat pencerahan dari mana temannya ini tiba-tiba mau memberi Kwon Soonyoung kesempatan. Tapi Wonwoo pikir-pikir kasihan juga Soonyoung selama ini mengejar Jihoon tapi tidak pernah dipedulikan oleh Jihoon. Dengan Jihoon memberikan kesempatan pada Soonyoung, bukankah ada kesempatan pula Jihoon mempunyai perasaan yang sama dengan Soonyoung?

"Menurutmu bagaimana, Won?" Tanya Jihoon tiba-tiba, membuyarkan lamunan Wonwoo.

Wonwoo kembali fokus pada Jihoon. Ia tersenyum sambil menepuk pundak Jihoon pelan,

"Aku tidak tahu apakah ini keputusan yang tepat, tapi aku hanya bisa mendukungmu saja, Jihoon-ah." Jawab Wonwoo yang dibalas cemberut oleh Jihoon.

Ketika bel istirahat berbunyi, beberapa murid keluar dari kelas─termasuk Wonwoo dan Jihoon. Mereka berdua berniat makan ke kantin karena memang keduanya belum menyentuh makanan sama sekali sejak pagi.

Saat Wonwoo dan Jihoon berjalan menuju kantin, mereka berpapasan dengan Mingyu dan Soonyoung yang tampaknya hendak pergi ke ruang olahraga. Mata Soonyoung dan Jihoon tak sengaja bertemu, membuat Jihoon spot jantung tiba-tiba karena ia sedang tidak mau berhadapan dengan Soonyoung, dan dengan spontan Jihoon menundukkan kepalanya. Tapi sebuah sapaan membuatnya kembali mendongak.

"Hai, Jihoon." Suara Soonyoung terdengar jelas sekali di telinga Jihoon.

Jihoon bingung harus bagaimana. Kalau ia abaikan, Soonyoung pasti kecewa sekali, dan lagipula bukankah ia bilang ia mau memberikan Soonyoung kesempatan?

"Hai." Balas Jihoon singkat kemudian ia berlalu dengan mempercepat langkahnya sambil menunduk─ia malu sekali.

Balasan dari Jihoon sontak membuat Soonyoung berhenti melangkah lalu berbalik melihat Jihoon yang sudah berlalu ke kantin. Walaupun pelan, tapi cukup bisa di dengar oleh indera pendengaran Soonyoung─karena Soonyoung yakin kalau ia tidak punya gangguan pendengaran sebelumnya─dengan jelas.

Sebuah senyuman merekah lebar sekali─membuat matanya semakin menyipit─di wajah Soonyoung. Jihoon baru saja membalas sapaannya untuk pertama kali. Hati Soonyoung tentu sudah bersorak sorai kesenangan dan jantungnya mulai lari marathon lagi di dalam sana. Ia bereuforia dalam lamunannya sendiri, membuat Mingyu harus memukul lengannya agar tersadar kembali.

"Kau sudah gila, ya?" Tanya Mingyu.

"Kau dengar tadi, Mingyu-ya?" Soonyoung menatap Mingyu berbinar-binar membuat Mingyu melangkah mundur sedikit.

"Dengar apa?"

"Jihoon, dia membalas sapaanku."

 **:**

 **:**

Wonwoo terus menerus menggoda Jihoon yang wajahnya menjadi pink─sewarna dengan rambutnya. Jihoon sendiri harus mati-matian membuat Wonwoo berhenti menggodanya karena kalau tidak wajahnya tidak akan kembali seperti semula.

"Habis kau lucu sekali, sih." Kata Wonwoo.

"Aku malu sekali, Won." Ujar Jihoon sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya pada jas sekolahnya.

Wonwoo terkekeh, "Kau kan cuma membalas sapaannya tapi wajahmu sampai pink begitu."

Ucapan Wonwoo tadi membuat Jihoon cemberut, sementara Wonwoo masih tertawa geli melihat wajah Jihoon.

Lagi-lagi pelajaran selanjutnya tidak ada guru yang mengajar, dan jadilah jam kosong setelah istirahat selesai. Jihoon mengajak Wonwoo untuk pergi ke perpustakaan untuk baca buku─karena kelas mereka sudah berubah jadi _venue_ konser dadakan membuat Jihoon tidak bisa konsentrasi. Tapi Wonwoo menolak dengan alasan ia mau tidur karena semalam Wonwoo begadang hingga jam 2 pagi demi membaca novelnya.

Jadilah Jihoon sekarang berjalan di koridor menuju perpustakaan. Tapi langkahnya harus terhenti ketika Yoomi menghadangnya─tentu saja bersama kelompoknya─di koridor. Jihoon menatap Yoomi malas.

"Mau kemana Jihoonie sayang." Ujar Yoomi dengan nada menyebalkan─seperti biasa─sambil memainkan rambut pink Jihoon yang digerai.

"Mau apa?" Tanya Jihoon tanpa meladeni basa-basi Yoomi.

"Hanya mau main-main saja dengan anak manis." Jawab Yoomi seraya merebut novel roman milik Jihoon yang masih terdapat salah satu surat Soonyoung di salah satu lembarannya.

Jihoon tersentak karena terkejut. Ia mendelik kearah Yoomi yang tengah memegang novelnya.

"Wah…wah…ternyata kau suka sesuatu yang romantis juga." Kata Yoomi menyindir─yang membuat Jihoon bersumpah ingin menjahit mulutnya itu.

"Kembalikan, Kang Yoomi!" seru Jihoon.

"Hei, kenapa galak sekali, sih? Aku heran kenapa Soonyoung suka dengan gadis pendek galak sepertimu."

Jihoon maju mendekat kearah Yoomi dan mencoba merebut kembali novelnya, tapi Yoomi lebih gesit dari Jihoon, gadis itu menghindari Jihoon sambil menggodanya dengan menggoyang-goyangkan novel Jihoon.

"Kang Yoomi!" seru Jihoon.

Yoomi hanya membalas dengan wajah meledek yang diikuti dengan tawa menyebalkan teman-temannya. Jihoon sendiri masih berusaha merebut kembali novel miliknya, tapi Yoomi malah mengoper novelnya ke teman-temannya, begitu terus hingga membuat kesabaran Jihoon hampir habis.

"Kenapa manis? Lelah, ya?" ledek Yoomi, membuat teman-temannya tertawa.

Jihoon mendelik galak kearah Yoomi lalu dengan sekali gerakan ia menampar pipi Yoomi, yang membuat teman-teman Yoomi berhenti tertawa. Yoomi sendiri─yang cukup terkejut Jihoon yang menamparnya─mendelik kearah Jihoon. Tampak sekali kalau gadis itu marah, tapi Jihoon melakukan itu karena terpaksa, karena Yoomi yang lebih dulu memulai.

Tanpa ampun gadis itu─Yoomi─menjambak rambut Jihoon, hingga kepala Jihoon tersentak kebelakang membuat Jihoon mengerang kesakitan.

"Kau pikir kau siapa berani menamparku?" Yoomi mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jihoon.

"Kau sendiri, kau pikir kau siapa dengan bebas membully orang lain?" balas Jihoon, membuat Yoomi makin marah dan semakin menarik rambut Jihoon membuat Jihoon kembali mengerang kesakitan karena rasa perih di kepalanya.

"Dengan kau di cap sebagai musuh oleh setiap gadis disekolah ini, kau masih berani? Hebat juga." Ujar Yoomi.

"Kau melakukan ini karena Kwon Soonyoung?" Tanya Jihoon kemudian diikuti kekehan.

"Ka-kau menertawaiku?"

"Yah, aneh saja." Kata Jihoon. "Kau mati-matian membullyku karena Soonyoung menyukaiku. Lalu, apa dengan begini akan membuat Soonyoung menyukaimu?"

Kesabaran Yoomi benar-benar sudah habis sekarang. Gadis itu semakin menarik rambut Jihoon kebelakang, membuat Jihoon makin mengerang kesakitan seperti rambutnya akan tercabut dari kepalanya.

Tapi aksi Yoomi tiba-tiba terhenti, membuat erangan Jihoon juga ikut berhenti. Tangan Yoomi yang tadi menjambak rambut Jihoon juga sudah terlepas, membuat Jihoon bisa menegakkan kepalanya lagi lalu berbalik dan menemukan sosok Soonyoung disana─sambil mengangkat tangan Yoomi dan menatapnya tajam.

"Soon-Soonyoung, ak-aku bisa jelaskan." Kata Yoomi terbata.

Soonyoung masih menatap Yoomi tajam ketika pemuda itu menghempaskan tangan Yoomi yang dipegangnya dengan kasar, membuat Yoomi tersentak.

"Jauhkan tangan kotormu dari Jihoon." Kata Soonyoung.

Kemudian pemuda itu mengambil novel Jihoon yang masih dipegang oleh salah satu teman Yoomi.

"Kalau aku melihat kau melakukan hal itu lagi pada Jihoon, aku tidak janji akan berbaik hati melepaskanmu seperti ini." Kata Soonyoung.

Kemudian pemuda pirang itu menarik tangan Jihoon agar pergi dari sana. Jihoon sendiri menurut saja karena mungkin masih shock akibat aksi bar-bar Yoomi yang menjambaknya dengan keras. Jujur, kepala Jihoon sekarang berdenyut karena masih merasakan perih akibat jambakan tadi.

 **:**

 **:**

 **[JIHOON POV]**

Soonyoung membawaku ke ruang olahraga yang sepi dan mendudukkanku pada kursi disana, sementara ia berjongkok di hadapanku.

Aku bisa melihat kilat cemas di matanya ketika menatapku. Tangannya tertahan di pahanya seakan mau terangkat tapi sebisa mungkin ditahan. Aku sendiri masih cukup shock karena aksi bar-bar Yoomi yang menjambak rambutku seperti gadis kesetanan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Soonyoung padaku.

Aku hanya mengangguk. Kemudian Soonyoung mengembalikan novelku dan aku menerimanya.

"Terima kasih." Gumamku dengan suara pelan.

"Sama-sama." Jawab Soonyoung.

Tiba-tiba aku melihat Soonyoung tertunduk. Ia meremas jas sekolahnya. Aku sedikit bingung dengan sikap Soonyoung sampai pemuda itu bicara lagi.

"Maafkan aku." Ujar pemuda itu pelan membuat Jihoon terkejut.

" _Kenapa dia minta maaf?"_ gumamku dalam hati.

"Karena aku, kau jadi bahan bully orang-orang." Sambung Soonyoung.

Aku terdiam karena terkejut. Aku bahkan tidak pernah menyalahkan Soonyoung karena aku jadi bahan bully, tapi dia justru minta maaf. Dan dari nada suaranya, aku bisa merasakan kalau pemuda di hadapanku ini benar-benar merasa bersalah.

Aku pun turun dari kursi yang aku duduki dan berjongkok di hadapannya, membuat si pirang itu mendongak menatapku. Aku menyunggingkan senyumku─walaupun hanya senyum kecil─sambil menepuk pelan punggung tangan Soonyoung.

"Tidak perlu minta maaf." Kataku pelan─nyaris berbisik.

Aku pun melanjutkan, "Bukan salahmu."

"Tapi kau di bully karena aku." Kata Soonyoung.

Senyumku makin melebar kearah Soonyoung, "Tapi itu bukan salahmu."

Entah perasaan seperti apa yang aku rasakan saat ini, tapi rasanya aku nyaman bersama Soonyoung hanya ditemani keheningan. Dan aku sendiri masih menyunggingkan senyumanku pada Soonyoung yang perlahan dibalas senyuman juga oleh Soonyoung.

"Tapi apa benar kau baik-baik saja? Maksudku, kepalamu." Tanya Soonyoung tiba-tiba.

Aku memijat kepalaku pelan, "Tentu saja sakit." Jawabku.

"Mau kupijat?"

Senyumanku hilang dan aku menatap Soonyoung tajam, "Jangan mengambil kesempatan." Kataku seraya berdiri dan kembali duduk di kursi.

Soonyoung hanya terkekeh melihatku lalu ia ikut mendudukkan dirinya disampingku. Untuk pertama kalinya, aku merasa nyaman bersama Soonyoung─bahkan dengan Soonyoung yang masih menyebalkan.

 **:**

 **:**

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya, tapi setelah insiden 'jambak-rambut-Jihoon' tempo hari, aku dan Soonyoung jadi cukup akrab. Kami jadi sering mengobrol dan aku tak lagi mengusirnya jika dia menemuiku─kecuali aku tidak mau diganggu dan dia datang merusak moodku. Dan sebaik hubungan pertemanan kami berjalan, disitu pula ada orang-orang yang tidak suka. Aku semakin kena dampak ketika Soonyoung memiliki kebiasaan baru, mengacak rambutku ketika kami bercanda.

Aksi pembully-an terhadapku semakin menjadi-jadi. Tak ada cibiran pedas lagi, melainkan sudah tahap membully secara fisik. Pernah sekali aku mendapati buku novel roman kesayanganku dicoret-coret dengan spidol membuatku menangis 2 hari 2 malam─dan berakhir dengan Mingyu membelikan yang baru atas paksaan Wonwoo.

Dan jika kalian bertanya kenapa Soonyoung tidak membantuku? Jawabannya adalah aku tidak pernah mengatakan apapun padanya. Wonwoo pernah mengatakan padaku untuk cerita pada Soonyoung, tapi aku menolak. Aku bilang kalau aku cerita padanya, maka Soonyoung akan merasa bersalah padaku. Entah kenapa wajahnya yang merasa bersalah itu membuatku sedih.

Teman-teman Soonyoung─Mingyu dan Jun─tahu tentang aksi bully yang dilakukan beberapa kelompok gadis disekolah padaku. Mereka kadang yang datang membantuku. Mereka pernah menawarkan untuk menceritakan hal ini pada Soonyoung, dan aku tetap menolaknya. Hingga pada suatu ketika, di hari Rabu yang cukup cerah, aku terjebak dengan tugas piket kelas yang menyebalkan. Aku harus melakukan piket sendirian karena orang-orang yang harusnya piket denganku kabur begitu saja, menyisakan aku sendirian.

Saat itu aku tengah membereskan alat-alat kebersihan yang aku gunakan sebelumnya dan memasukkannya kedalam lemari. Ketika aku berbalik, aku mendapati Yoomi dan kelompoknya berada dibelakangku. TEPAT DIBELAKANGKU.

Bahkan saat itu aku tak sempat bicara apapun dan Yoomi dengan memberikan kode pada teman-temannya untuk membawaku. Aku berontak tentu saja, tapi kekuatanku yang sendirian melawan dua orang yang membawaku, tentu saja tak sebanding. Mereka membawaku ke salah satu bilik toilet. Aku di dudukkan di kloset dengan Yoomi berdiri di depanku.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan?" Tanyaku.

Yoomi menarik daguku keatas membuatku mendongak kearahnya, "Dengar aku, manis," katanya. "Aku sudah memperingatkanmu sebelum ini, kan? Untuk tidak mendekati Kwon Soonyoung!"

Aku mendengus kesal mendengarnya. Ini sudah kelima kalinya aku dibully oleh Yoomi dan titik permasalahannya hanya sebatas Kwon Soonyoung.

"Apa kau tidak punya alasan lain selain Kwon Soonyoung?" tanyaku malas.

Yoomi menyeringai seraya menghempaskan daguku yang ia pegang, membuatku meringis sakit.

"Kalau alasanku hanya Kwon Soonyoung, kenapa?" Yoomi menyeringai kearahku, membuatku bergidik jijik.

"Aku sudah mau bertanya ini sejak lama, apa salahku hingga kau ingin sekali membullyku?" aku menatap Yoomi.

"KAU TANYA SALAHMU APA?! SALAHMU ADALAH KAU MENDEKATI KWON SOONYOUNG! ITU SALAHMU!" Yoomi membentakku tepat diwajah.

"Apa salah kalau aku dan Soonyoung akrab?" aku usahakan suaraku tak meninggi.

"Tentu saja salah nona Lee Jihoon." Jawab Yoomi. "Karena yang boleh dekat dengan Kwon Soonyoung cuma aku, Kang Yoomi."

Aku mendengus, "Dasar perempuan gila! Apa sebegitu besar obsesimu pada Soonyoung sampai rela menyakiti orang lain? Kurasa kejiwaanmu terganggu."

Yoomi mendelik kearahku tapi tak mengatakan apa-apa. Gadis rambut merah menyala itu lalu keluar dari bilik toilet dan menyuruh teman-temannya untuk mengguyurku dengan dua ember air yang berakibat seluruh tubuhku─dari ujung kepala hingga ujung sepatu─basah kuyup. Setelah puas mengguyurku dengan dua ember air, mereka mengunci bilik toilet itu, dan meninggalkanku sendirian disana.

Kedinginan? Tentu saja. Aku terus memanggil bantuan semampuku sambil berusaha menghangatkan tubuhku yang menggigil. Tapi aku berpikir percuma saja minta tolong. Sekolah sudah sepi dan aku juga sekarang berada di bilik toilet perempuan di ujung lorong lantai 2. Dan setelah mengetahui kedua fakta itu, aku pasrah pada keadaan.

Sekitar setengah jam setelah aku menghentikan usahaku minta tolong, samar-samar aku mendengar namaku dipanggil. Suara laki-laki. Aku menajamkan pendengaranku. Mingyu. Itu suara Mingyu. Dan ada suara Jun juga. Dengan kekuatan yang tersisa, aku berteriak semampuku memanggil keduanya. Dan berterima kasih pada mereka karena bisa mendengar suaraku dengan baik. Mereka masuk ke toilet itu dan mendobrak pintu bilik toilet tempat aku berada. Aku sempat menatap keduanya sebentar sebelum pandanganku berubah hitam.

Aku pingsan. Dan aku tahu itu. Ketika aku bangun, aku sudah ada dirumah, diranjangku. Wonwoo duduk di tepi ranjang dengan menatapku khawatir─bahkan nyaris menangis. Mingyu berdiri disamping Wonwoo, menepuk pundak gadis itu pelan─dengan maksud menenangkannya─sambil menatapku. Jun duduk di tepi ranjangku yang lain, menatapku juga. Tapi yang membuatku terkejut bukan main adalah kehadiran Soonyoung. Dia menatapku─dari ujung ranjangku─dengan wajah sendu dan cemas. Aku bisa melihat jelas kedua matanya merah dan sembab yang bisa kutebak ia habis menangis.

Soonyoung menghampiriku dan berlutut disamping ranjangku, tepat di samping kepalaku. Ia meraih tanganku dan menggenggamnya erat sekali.

"Maafkan aku." suaranya lirih saat bicara.

Aku menoleh menghadapnya, mengusap surai pirangnya pelan, membuat pemuda itu mendongak kearahku.

"Jangan minta maaf." Balasku juga dengan suara yang lirih.

Aku tak tahan melihat Soonyoung yang khawatir padaku. Juga matanya yang memerah karena menangisiku. Rasanya sesak sekali melihatnya begitu kacau.

"Ini karena aku." Pelan sekali suara Soonyoung yang hampir terdengar seperti gumaman.

Di detik berikutnya, air mata pemuda itu jatuh membasahi sprei ranjangku. Genggaman tangannya pada tanganku bertambah erat. Ia menunduk, tapi aku tahu dia menangis. Sejak aku mengenal Kwon Soonyoung setahun lalu, baru pertama kali melihat pemuda itu menangis. Dan entah kenapa hatiku begitu sakit melihatnya menangis seperti itu, seperti rasa sakitnya menular padaku yang bahkan tak bisa menghentikan tangisannya.

 **:**

 **:**

 **[AUTHOR POV]**

Sudah sebulan Jihoon tak bicara dengan Soonyoung─sejak kejadian Jihoon dibully yang mengakibatkan Jihoon tidak mau masuk sekolah selama seminggu penuh.

Sebenarnya mereka─Jihoon dan Soonyoung─sering berpapasan di koridor, tapi ketika Jihoon menyapanya, Soonyoung tidak membalas. Dan Jihoon bisa merasakan kalau Soonyoung sebisa mungkin tidak bertemu dengan Jihoon. Atau bisa dibilang kalau Soonyoung menghindari Jihoon sejak hari itu.

Jihoon duduk berdua dengan Wonwoo di atap sekolah─tentu atas paksaan Jihoon─tidak melakukan apa-apa, hanya duduk. Jihoon menatap langit dengan tatapan kosong. Wonwoo yang duduk di samping Jihoon menepuk pundak gadis mungil itu untuk membuatnya fokus. Jihoon menoleh kearah Wonwoo yang menatapnya khawatir.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Wonwoo.

Jihoon menyunggingkan senyum kecil, "Entahlah, Won." Jawab Jihoon.

"Ceritakan saja padaku." Ujar Wonwoo.

Jihoon melipat kakinya lalu meletakkan dagunya pada kedua lututnya. Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca, siap mengeluarkan air mata. Tapi Jihoon sebisa mungkin menahannya.

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku, Won." Kata Jihoon. "Tapi rasanya dadaku sesak sekali. Hatiku sakit seperti diremas. Seperti ada yang mengganjal tapi aku tak tahu apa itu."

"Apa ini karena Soonyoung?" Tanya Wonwoo.

Jihoon tidak tahan mendengar nama Soonyoung. Air matanya lolos begitu saja ketika Wonwoo menyebut nama Soonyoung. Yang Jihoon tahu adalah dadanya sesak ketika melihat Soonyoung yang mati-matian menghindarinya─bahkan ketika mereka bertemu secara tidak sengaja, Soonyoung seperti menganggap Jihoon tak ada. Dan hatinya sakit seperti diremas-remas ketika sapaan Jihoon tak dibalas oleh Soonyoung. Bahkan walaupun Jihoon tidak mengakuinya secara langsung, tapi Jihoon merindukan sosok Soonyoung di dekatnya. Soonyoung yang tertawa, Soonyoung yang bercanda dengannya, Soonyoung yang mengajaknya bicara ketika ia bosan, Soonyoung yang mendengarnya bicara panjang lebar atau menggerutu karena kesal, Soonyoung yang tersenyum lebar ketika bertemu dengannya, Soonyoung yang menemaninya membaca novel tanpa bicara, bahkan Jihoon merindukan saat dimana hanya bersama dengan Soonyoung dalam keheningan. Jihoon merindukan Soonyoung.

"Aku -aku merindukannya, Won." Kata Jihoon lirih di tengah tangisannya.

"Aku tahu." Kata Wonwoo.

Tidak. Lebih dari sekadar merindukan, Jihoon menyukai Soonyoung. Sangat. Dan Wonwoo tahu itu walaupun Jihoon tidak pernah mengatakan apapun padanya.

Jihoon membenamkan wajahnya di kedua celah lututnya dan menangis keras disana. Wonwoo tidak tega melihat temannya begini. Jihoon menerima banyak perlakuan buruk karena Soonyoung, tapi Jihoon tidak pernah mengeluh atau marah pada Soonyoung.

"Kenapa dia menjauhiku, Won? Kenapa?" suara Jihoon meninggi, masih sambil menangis.

"Dia bilang dia menyukaiku. Tapi dia pergi saat aku membutuhkan pundaknya untuk bersandar. Kenapa? Kenapa dia harus pergi?" Jihoon bicara lagi.

Wonwoo tidak menjawab. Gadis itu hanya berusaha menenangkan Jihoon dengan memeluk Jihoon sambil menepuk pelan punggung Jihoon.

"Wonwoo-ya, apa jatuh cinta harus sesakit ini?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

 **.**

 **.**

aku balik lagi dengan ff ini. aku senang ada beberapa orang yang suka sama ff ini.

oh iya dan di chapter kemarin ada yang nanya, dan aku mau jawab disini aja ya,

 **uekara : kang yoomi itu OC?** iya, kang yoomi itu karakter yang aku buat sendiri. nama, sifat, dan ciri-cirinya itu original dari otak aku sendiri. gatau ya, aku gak ada niatan buat masukin anggota girlgrup di ff ini, jadinya aku buat sendiri deh :)

terima kasih ya yang udah review~semoga kalian suka sama chapter ini

see you in the next chapter


	3. Chapter 3

**[SOONYOUNG POV]**

"Mau sampai kapan menghidar dari Jihoon?" Mingyu membuka pembicaraan hari itu.

Aku─bersama Mingyu dan Jun─tengah duduk di ruang olahraga yang sudah sepi, hanya menyisakan kami bertiga. Aku tidak menatap Mingyu, tapi aku mendengar pertanyaannya.

"Entahlah." Jawabku seadanya.

Sudah sebulan lebih aku menghindari Jihoon. Tidak datang ke kelasnya, tidak menemaninya membaca novel, tidak mengajaknya makan bersama di kantin, tidak bercanda dengannya, dan tidak bicara dengannya. Aku melakukan itu sejak aku melihat gadis itu terbaring sakit karena di bully oleh sekelompok gadis─yang aku yakin itu Kang Yoomi─di sekolah. Selama itu aku merutuki diriku sendiri, menyalahkan diriku atas apa yang terjadi pada Jihoon. Gadis itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa padaku, jadi kupikir tak ada yang terjadi. Dan Jun sudah cerita padaku kalau Jihoon juga melarangnya bicara padaku.

"Kau tidak bisa menghindar terus menerus." Kata Mingyu lagi.

Kali ini aku mendongak menatap Mingyu yang menatapku tajam. Dari sorot matanya bisa aku lihat kalau pemuda itu sangat kesal dengan sikapku yang dia anggap pengecut. Baik, aku mengaku kalau aku pengecut. Tapi aku melakukan itu hanya agar gadis-gadis itu tidak mengganggu Jihoon lagi. Aku tidak bisa melihat Jihoon mendapatkan perlakuan tidak baik yang dari orang lain karena aku.

"Kau tidak mengerti, Mingyu-ya." Kataku lirih.

Mingyu mendengus kesal. Kemudian ia bangkit dari kursi, berdiri di depanku. Aku mendongak agar bisa melihat wajahnya.

"Aku tak menyangka kau sepengecut ini. Kemana Kwon Soonyoung yang percaya diri? Ingat Soonyoung-ah, disini yang sakit bukan hanya satu orang. Tapi kalian berdua." Itu adalah ucapan terakhirnya sebelum pergi meninggalkanku dan Jun di ruang olahraga.

Aku tertawa hambar, sementara Jun merangkul pundakku menenangkan. Jun memang tidak banyak berkomentar, tapi aku tahu sebenarnya Jun juga muak melihatku bersikap pengecut dengan lari terus menerus. Hanya saja Jun tidak pernah mengatakannya terang-terangan seperti Mingyu.

"Kau tahu, apa yang dikatakan Mingyu benar." Kata Jun.

Aku mengangguk, "Aku tahu." Jawabku.

"Tapi apa yang kau pilih, itulah yang menurutmu baik. Dan kuharap kau tak menyesal." Jun melepaskan rangkulannya pada pundakku lalu bangkit dari kursi.

"Ayo pulang." Katanya kemudian.

Besok sorenya setelah kelas selesai aku mendapat tugas membersihkan ruang olahraga. Sendirian. Jun sudah pulang lebih dulu karena ada urusan dengan orangtuanya, sementara Mingyu dia harus pergi menjemput adiknya di tempat les karena Ibunya tak bisa menjemput.

Aku baru keluar dari ruang olahraga ketika aku melihat Jihoon dan Wonwoo pergi menaiki tangga. Entah apa yang mereka lakukan─karena sekolah sudah hampir sepi dan kelas sudah kosong─tapi aku tertarik untuk mengikuti mereka. Aku menjaga jarak cukup jauh agar mereka tidak curiga. Dan langkah mereka membawaku naik ke atap sekolah. Tapi begitu aku sampai, pintu atap sekolah tertutup rapat. Karena aku yakin tidak akan bisa menguping apa-apa, aku pun kembali turun dari sana dan pulang.

.

.

 **[AUTHOR POV]**

Besok paginya Soonyoung bangun dengan wajah kacau. Semalaman ia hampir tidak tidur memikirkan Jihoon. Itu terjadi belakangan setelah ia menjauhi Jihoon. Dan seiring Jihoon muncul di pikirannya, maka rasa bersalah juga ikut ia rasakan. Soonyoung menatap pantulan bayangannya di cermin kamar mandinya. Ia menatap sendu bayangannya sendiri yang tampak menyedihkan.

"Kau bodoh dasar pengecut!" runtuk Soonyoung pada dirinya sendiri sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Pagi itu Soonyoung masuk ke kelasnya seperti biasa. Ia duduk di kursinya seperti biasa pula. Di kursi sebelahnya sudah duduk Mingyu sambil memainkan ponselnya. Mingyu melirik sekilas Soonyoung yang duduk di kursinya, lalu kembali mengalihkan matanya kearah ponsel.

"Mingyu-ya!" Soonyoung memanggil Mingyu.

Mingyu yang tadi sibuk dengan ponselnya, meletakkan ponselnya diatas meja lalu menoleh kearah Soonyoung.

"Apa?" Tanya Mingyu.

"Menurutmu, jika aku berhenti menghindari Jihoon, apa gadis itu akan menerimaku lagi?"

Mingyu mengerutkan dahinya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" Tanya Mingyu.

"Aku sekarang sadar kalau apa yang aku lakukan pada Jihoon salah." Jawab Soonyoung.

Mingyu mendengus kesal mendengar Soonyoung. Mingyu sudah tahu kalau Soonyoung akan mengatakan ini cepat atau lambat.

"Kau sadar setelah Jihoon sudah menangis karenamu?"

Soonyoung membulatkan matanya mendengar pertanyaan Mingyu. Jihoon menangis karenanya? Kapan? Tapi kalau itu benar, Soonyoung bersumpah akan membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding.

Mingyu yang sadar dengan perubahan ekspresi Soonyoung, menghela nafas panjang. Bagaimana pun juga kekasih Mingyu adalah teman baik Jihoon─yang mungkin adalah satu-satunya tempat Jihoon bercerita─dan tak mungkin Mingyu tidak tahu. Wonwoo tak pernah tidak cerita soal Jihoon pada Mingyu. Dan Mingyu semalam harus menahan emosi dengan meremas bantalnya ketika Wonwoo bercerita─ditelepon─kalau Jihoon menangis meraung-raung di atap sekolah karena Soonyoung.

"Ji-Jihoon menangis? Karena aku?" Soonyoung kembali bicara setelah lama diam.

Mingyu mengangguk, "Aku tahu dari Wonwoo." Jawabnya.

Tentu saja Mingyu tahu. Jeon Wonwoo, yang notabenenya adalah kekasih Mingyu, pasti akan menceritakan semuanya pada Mingyu. Jadi seharusnya Soonyoung tak heran kalau Mingyu tahu semua apa yang ia tidak tahu.

"Harusnya kau bisa menyadari hal ini lebih cepat. Tapi kau bodoh." Itu adalah kalimat terakhir yang Soonyoung dengar sebelum Mingyu bangkit dari kursinya dan pergi keluar dari kelas.

Soonyoung lagi-lagi merutuki dirinya sendiri. Kenapa ia baru sadar sekarang kalau ia hanya seorang yang bodoh dan pengecut.

.

.

 **[JIHOON POV]**

Aku menolak ajakan Wonwoo ketika gadis emo itu mengajakku ke kantin. Aku tidak mau keluar dari kelas karena akan berpotensi bertemu dengan Soonyoung─secara tidak sengaja─dan aku takut akan menangis lagi.

Sebenarnya aku sudah agak baikan setelah menangis di atap sekolah ditemani Wonwoo yang menepuk punggungku pelan untuk menenangkanku. Dan setelah ini aku sendiri tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa jika bertemu dengan Soonyoung secara tidak sengaja. Apakah aku harus acuh tak acuh seperti dulu? Apakah aku harus mengabaikan kehadirannya? Atau aku harus bersikap seperti biasanya? Yang jelas aku belum mau bertemu Soonyoung.

Entah sudah sejak kapan pemuda pirang kelebihan energi itu mendominasi isi kepalaku. Di dua jam pelajaran pertama aku tak fokus sama sekali. Aku sesekali mendengarkan guru bicara, sesekali memikirkan Soonyoung. Bahkan catatanku yang biasanya lengkap dengan penjelasan detil, sekarang hanya terisi setengah lembar. Beruntung Wonwoo dengan baik hati memperbolehkan aku untuk menyalin catatannya.

Aku berulang kali menghela nafas berat. Novel yang tengah aku baca menjadi tak lagi menarik karena perhatianku teralihkan. Aku menutup novel itu dan meletakkannya diatas mejaku. Lalu pandanganku teralih kearah koridor di luar kelas dan aku membeku seketika ketika mataku bertemu dengan manik hitam milik pemuda yang mengacak isi kepalaku, Kwon Soonyoung. Kami bertatapan─dari jauh─cukup lama hingga aku menundukkan kepalaku. Jantungku berdegup cepat dan aku merasakan peluh turun dari pelipisku. Beberapa helai rambutku yang digerai turun seiring kepalaku menunduk semakin dalam.

Aku kembali mengangkat kepalaku ketika Wonwoo kembali dari kantin dengan membawa roti melon dan susu cokelat untukku.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Wonwoo khawatir aku akan menangis lagi.

Aku menggelengkan kepala lalu mengucapkan terima kasih karena sudah membawakanku makanan─yang tidak terasa apa-apa di lidahku.

"Wajahmu agak pucat? Kau sakit?" Wonwoo menempelkan punggung tangannya ke dahiku.

"Tidak, Won." Jawabku seraya menurunkan tangan Wonwoo.

"Lalu kenapa kau pucat? Melihat hantu?"

Aku tersenyum kecil sambil menggeleng. Mungkin karena merasa aku tidak mau cerita, akhirnya Wonwoo tidak bertanya lagi dan langsung sibuk dengan novel _Sherlock Holmes_ yang baru dipinjamnya dua hari lalu di perpustakaan.

Aku sendiri memakan roti melon yang diberikan Wonwoo dengan lamban. Aku tidak nafsu makan sama sekali, tapi tubuhku bukanlah mesin yang bisa tahan tanpa makan. Jadilah aku hanya mampu menghabiskan setengah. Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya ketika melihat roti melonku yang hanya habis setengah. Tapi gadis itu diam saja dan kembali larut dalam novel misterinya.

.

.

 **[SOONYOUNG POV]**

Aku sengaja pergi ke kelas Jihoon. Tidak, aku hanya berdiri di depan kelasnya, memandang gadis rambut pink itu lewat jendela kelasnya yang tak diberi gorden. Aku masih tetap memandangnya hingga tiba-tiba gadis itu menoleh dan tatapan mata kami bertemu. Aku terkejut tentu saja. Tubuhku membeku ditempat dan tak bisa bergerak. Cukup lama kami bertatapan hingga Jihoon menundukkan kepalanya, memutus tatapan mata kami.

Aku kecewa jujur saja. Sudah lama aku tidak menatap manik cokelat milik Jihoon dan munafik jika aku berkata aku tak merindukannya. Aku amat sangat merindukannya. Tapi aku tak cukup berani untuk datang langsung ke hadapan Jihoon─seperti dulu─dan bicara dengannya. Aku terlalu pengecut. Pengecut yang bodoh tepatnya.

Aku pergi ke atap sekolah─ditemani Jun dan Mingyu─membolos pelajaran. Bukan aku malas, tapi aku tidak akan fokus mendengar pelajaran. Dan entah kenapa dua temanku itu ikut membolos bersamaku karena aku tak meminta mereka ikut denganku. Tapi aku tak mempermasalahkannya karena itu kemauan mereka sendiri.

Paling tidak berada disini membuat perasaanku lebih baik. Tapi hanya ditemani keheningan seperti ini, isi kepalaku kembali terisi oleh Jihoon.

"Soonyoung-ah." Jun memanggilku.

Aku menoleh kearahnya yang duduk tak jauh dariku.

"Kau yakin tidak mau berhenti menghindari Jihoon?" Tanya Jun.

Mingyu yang tadinya sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, menoleh kearahku dan Jun.

"Aku mau berhenti, Jun. Ingin sekali." Jawabku. "Tapi aku tidak tahu caranya."

"Kau bisa." Mingyu mengeluarkan suaranya membuatku dan Jun beralih kearahnya.

Aku tersenyum miring, "Ya aku bisa." Kataku. "Hanya saja aku terlalu takut."

Mingyu pindah tempat duduk agar bisa lebih dekat denganku. Walaupun Mingyu selalu tampak sudah muak dengan sikapku selama ini─terutama sejak aku menghindari Jihoon─tapi aku tahu Mingyu tetap peduli padaku. Hanya saja anak itu tak sesabar Jun.

"Maksudmu takut Jihoon kembali diperlakukan seperti dulu?" Tanya Mingyu.

Aku mengangguk. Tentu saja itu yang aku takutkan. Cukup dengan melihatnya terbaring sakit saat itu, aku tidak mau Jihoon kembali merasakan hal itu lagi.

"Kalau kau takut karena itu, kau akan terus begini, Soonyoung-ah." Kata Mingyu. "Kalau kau memang menyukainya, harusnya kau melindunginya dari hal itu, kan?"

"Kau harusnya memperjuangkan apa yang harusnya kau perjuangkan." Jun kembali bersuara.

"Kwon Soonyoung yang kami kenal tidak sepengecut ini, kau tahu?" sambung Jun.

"Kalau kau sepengecut ini, Jihoon tak akan pernah mau melihatmu lagi." Kata-kata Mingyu kali ini sukses membuatku berpikir keras.

Aku hanya diam mendengarkan dua temanku ini bicara. Dan semakin aku pikir, apa yang mereka katakan memang benar. Aku tidak boleh bersikap seperti pengecut begini. Lari hanya demi menginginkan hidup Jihoon lebih tenang yang bahkan aku sendiri tidak tahu apakah Jihoon lebih baik tanpa aku atau tidak. Aku menghela nafas panjang. Aku memutuskan untuk tidak menghindari Jihoon lagi. Sekalipun itu berarti aku harus kembali mengulang lagi dari awal, asal aku bisa kembali dekat dengan Jihoon, aku akan melakukannya.

.

.

 **[AUTHOR POV]**

Entah apa yang merasuki Jeon Wonwoo sampai-sampai gadis itu datang pagi-pagi ke rumah Jihoon untuk berangkat ke sekolah bersama. Jihoon sempat melempar tatapan curiga pada Wonwoo─takut-takut kalau gadis itu ada maunya─ketika Jihoon menemui Wonwoo di depan pintu rumahnya. Tapi wajah polos seakan tak bersalah itu membuat Jihoon membuang pikiran negatifnya.

Mereka berhenti dulu di loker Jihoon untuk mengambil novel Jihoon. Tapi pandangan mereka berdua justru terpaku pada sebuah surat yang diletakkan diatas novel tersebut. Jihoon mengambil surat itu. Tak ada nama pengirimnya.

"Surat misterius?" Tanya Wonwoo.

Jihoon mengangkat kedua bahunya. Kemudian gadis itu mengambil novelnya lalu menutup kembali lokernya.

Jihoon dan Wonwoo duduk di kursi mereka. Jihoon meletakkan novelnya diatas meja lalu ia mengambil surat yang ia temukan di lokernya dan memandangnya lekat-lekat. Wonwoo yang biasanya tidak terlalu peduli, jadi ikut penasaran.

"Ayo baca." Kata Wonwoo.

Jihoon mengangguk. Kemudian ia membuka lipatan kertas itu dan membaca isinya.

 _Hai Jihoonie~_

 _Aku sudah lama tidak bicara denganmu. Ah tidak, sudah lama kita tidak bicara._

 _Maaf jika aku harus memberimu surat ini. Sebulan lebih tak bicara denganmu, aku jadi gugup. Yang mau kukatakan adalah maaf. Aku minta maaf. Mungkin maafku sekarang tak berarti bagimu karena terlalu terlambat. Tapi kumohon maafkan aku._

 _Aku akui aku bodoh dan tak punya otak seperti apa yang selalu kau katakan. Dan aku menyadarinya sekarang. Maafkan aku atas sikapku selama sebulan terakhir dengan menghindarimu, tidak menjawab pesanmu, tidak mengangkat teleponmu, dan tidak membalas sapaanmu. Maafkan aku. Aku punya alasan jika kau memang mau tahu. Aku bisa jelaskan dari A sampai Z asalkan kau memaafkanku._

 _Maafkan aku juga jika aku melukai perasaanmu. Jujur ini semua bukan mauku dan apa yang aku lakukan murni demi kebaikanmu. Tapi aku sekarang sadar, benar-benar sadar apa yang aku lakukan adalah kesalahan. Kesalahan yang fatal. Dan aku mengirim ini sebagai awal dari penebusan kesalahanku padamu. Ini memang terdengar bodoh dan terkesan tidak tahu diri, tapi bisakah kita dekat seperti dulu?_

 _-Kwon Soonyoung-_

Jihoon bergeming ketika selesai membaca isi surat yang ia temukan di lokernya. Wonwoo yang heran dengan perubahan sikap Jihoon jadi semakin penasaran dengan isi surat itu. Akhirnya Wonwoo sendiri yang mengambil surat itu dari tangan Jihoon yang masih terdiam lalu membaca isi surat misterius─tanpa nama pengirim─untuk Jihoon.

Tak perlu waktu lama untuk Wonwoo menelaah isi surat itu. Setelahnya Wonwoo kembali melipat kertas surat itu dan menyelipkan di halaman novel Jihoon.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau dia lebih bodoh dari yang aku pikirkan. Aku yakin IQnya tak lebih besar dari IQ Mingyu." Wonwoo menggerutu sendiri. "Kukira orang terbodoh yang pernah kutemui ya si Mingyu itu, ternyata Soonyoung tak lebih pintar dari Mingyu."

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan, Won?" Tanya Jihoon membuat Wonwoo menoleh kearah gadis mungil itu.

Wonwoo mengangkat kedua bahunya tak tahu. Karena untuk Wonwoo ini sudah jauh dari apa yang bisa Wonwoo lakukan. Gadis itu menatap Jihoon dalam-dalam.

"Apa yang kau rasakan?" Tanya Wonwoo.

Jihoon tidak menjawab. Karena ia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang ia rasakan. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana menanggapi surat tiba-tiba yang dikirimkan Soonyoung padanya. Tapi kalau ditanya apakah Jihoon merindukan Soonyoung? Tentu saja ia merindukannya. Munafik sekali kalau Jihoon menyangkal.

"Apapun keputusan yang kau ambil, ikuti perasaanmu, Jihoon-ah. Hati tidak pernah salah." Itu kata terakhir Wonwoo sebelum gadis itu sibuk larut dalam novelnya.

.

.

Hari ini terhitung sudah 3 hari sejak Jihoon menerima surat permintaan maaf dari Soonyoung─yang sama sekali tidak dibalas oleh Jihoon. Dan selama 3 hari hari itu Jihoon terus-terusan memikirkan apa yang akan ia lakukan. Apakah ia harus menerima permintaan maaf Soonyoung? Apakah ia harus membiarkan Soonyoung merasakan posisinya? Atau apa?

Wonwoo sendiri tidak bisa membantu Jihoon karena itu bukanlah hak Wonwoo. Bagi Wonwoo hal seperti ini harusnya diputuskan sendiri oleh Jihoon tanpa campur tangan orang lain. Dan Wonwoo sudah mengatakan itu berkali-kali pada Jihoon.

"Kan sudah aku katakan, ikuti saja perasaanmu." Ujar Wonwoo.

Jihoon menatap Wonwoo datar, "Kau selalu mengatakan itu, Won. Tapi aku saja tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanku sekarang."

Wonwoo menghela nafas. Jihoon terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari perasaannya sendiri, dan Wonwoo sendiri terlalu lelah memberitahunya. Otak Jihoon memang sepertinya tidak dirancang untuk sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan percintaan. Hobinya saja membaca novel roman picisan menjijikkan yang terlalu banyak kata-kata sastra yang berat, tapi jika di hadapkan dengan situasi aslinya─seperti ini─Jihoon tak bisa apa-apa. Benar-benar Lee Jihoon.

Sore harinya ketika Jihoon hendak mengembalikan novelnya ke loker, Jihoon menemukan sebuah surat disana, diatas kamus bahasa Inggris miliknya.

Jihoon mengerutkan dahi seraya mengambil surat tersebut, membuka lipatan kertas itu dan membaca isinya.

 _Aku menunggumu di taman kota malam ini, dan aku akan menceritakan apa yang ingin kau tahu dan menjawab semua pertanyaanmu. Aku tunggu jam 7 malam._

 _-Kwon Soonyoung-_

Kerutan di dahi Jihoon semakin dalam ketika ia membaca surat itu. Itu dari Soonyoung lagi. Dan sekarang pemuda itu mengatakan kalau pemuda itu menunggunya di taman kota. Jihoon merasakan pening di kepalanya. Sekarang Jihoon harus memutuskan. Datang atau tidak?

Kalau Wonwoo ada disini, mungkin gadis itu akan mengatakan kalau Jihoon harus datang. Karena pertanyaan dalam kepalanya tidak akan terjawab dengan sendirinya. Tapi di satu sisi Jihoon masih belum berani bertemu muka lagi dengan Soonyoung.

Jihoon meletakkan novelnya sembarang ke dalam loker lalu menutup pintu lokernya dengan sedikit kasar.

Tepat ketika matahari tenggelam, hujan turun sedikit demi sedikit dan lama kelamaan menjadi deras. Jihoon yang kebetulan membawa payung, segera membuka payungnya dan kembali berjalan. Kepalanya masih berisikan Soonyoung yang menunggunya di taman kota. Sementara Jihoon masih tidak tahu apakah ia akan datang kesana atau tidak.

"Tidak Jihoon, Soonyoung tidak akan menunggumu." Gumam Jihoon pada dirinya sendiri. "Sekarang hujan dan Soonyoung pasti sudah pulang."

Tapi apa daya, kaki Jihoon secara tidak sadar berjalan kearah taman kota. Jihoon sendiri meruntuki dirinya berjalan kesini secara tidak sadar. Tapi karena sudah terlanjur, Jihoon pun masuk ke area taman. Matanya menyipit ketika menangkap sosok seseorang berdiri di tengah-tengah area taman dibawah guyuran hujan yang semakin deras.

Jihoon melangkahkan kakinya mendekati orang tersebut. Dan ia beku ditempat ketika sosok tersebut terlihat jelas. Itu Kwon Soonyoung.

.

.

Soonyoung masih rela menunggu Jihoon dibawah guyuran hujan walaupun tampaknya hanya kecil kemungkinannya Jihoon mau menemuinya. Tapi Soonyoung tetap akan menunggu sampai gadis itu datang. Walaupun ada kemungkinan gadis itu tidak akan pernah datang.

Soonyoung tidak tahu sudah jam berapa sekarang karena ia tidak memakai jam tangan dan ponselnya tertinggal dirumah─dan Soonyoung bersyukur karena itu.

"Apa yang menurutmu kau lakukan disini sendirian dibawah guyuran hujan, eh?"

Soonyoung membalikkan tubuhnya ketika ia merasa air hujan tak menyentuh tubuhnya lagi. Dan ia mendapati sosok gadis bersurai pink yang entah sudah berapa lama ia tunggu dibawah guyuran hujan berdiri dibelakangnya, menaunginya dengan sebuah payung hitam yang juga dipakainya untuk bernaung dari hujan.

"Jihoon…"

Jihoon─sosok gadis itu─menatap Soonyoung yang sudah basah kuyup dengan tatapan datar, tapi masih tersirat rasa khawatir di matanya.

"Kenapa kau bodoh sekali sih?" Jihoon kembali bicara.

Soonyoung tidak bisa membalas ucapan Jihoon karena terlalu senang melihat gadis itu yang akhirnya datang─walaupun sangat terlambat.

"Bagaimana jika aku tidak datang?" nada suara Jihoon agak naik menandakan kalau ia marah atau mungkin khawatir.

"Kau akan datang dan aku tahu itu." Jawab Soonyoung sambil tersenyum.

"Ayo pulang, aku akan mengantarmu." Itu kata terakhir Jihoon sebelum akhirnya mereka berdua pergi meninggalkan taman.

Sekarang Jihoon dan Soonyoung berjalan berdampingan dibawah payung hitam yang menaungi mereka dari hujan. Suasana diantara keduanya terlalu canggung hingga tak ada satupun yang mengeluarkan suaranya untuk membuka sebuah percakapan. Dan keheningan itu terjadi hingga mereka sampai di depan sebuah rumah besar nan mewah yang Jihoon bisa tebak kalau itu adalah rumah Soonyoung. Dan hujan tampaknya sudah berhenti, membuat Jihoon menutup payungnya.

Jihoon kemudian menatap Soonyoung, "Apa sih yang kau pikirkan? Kenapa melakukan hal bodoh?" Jihoon membuka suaranya lebih dulu.

Soonyoung dan Jihoon kini berdiri berhadapan. Soonyoung menatap Jihoon sambil mengulum senyum tapi Jihoon melihatnya seakan senyum yang Soonyoung sunggingkan itu bodoh.

"Kau memberiku pilihan sulit, Kwon Soonyoung." Kata Jihoon seraya menunduk.

"Kau yang menghindariku lebih dulu, tapi kau juga yang tiba-tiba datang dan kembali mendekat seakan kau tidak melakukan suatu kesalahan."

"Aku tahu kau sudah minta maaf. Tapi apa kau tahu, aku berperang dengan pikiranku sendiri karenamu."

Soonyoung menundukkan kepala tepat ketika Jihoon mendongak untuk melihat Soonyoung.

"Maafkan aku." Itu kata pertama yang di dengar Jihoon setelah ia bicara panjang.

Soonyoung kembali mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Jihoon, "Aku bodoh dan aku mengakuinya. Alasanku menghindarimu karena aku tidak mau melihatmu terluka. Karena semakin aku melihatmu terluka, aku akan semakin merasa bersalah."

"Ya, kau memang bodoh, Kwon Soonyoung." Kata Jihoon. "Apa kau tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas? Kapan aku merasa bahagia dan kapan aku merasa sedih. Alasanmu terlalu naïf dan terkesan egois. Kau melakukan itu karena kau tidak mau merasa bersalah, tapi kau tidak benar-benar tahu bagaimana perasaanku."

"Aku memang buruk dalam mengutarakan perasaanku. Kadang apa yang aku katakan atau lakukan adalah kebalikan dari apa yang aku rasakan. Tapi seburuk apapun aku dalam mengutarakan perasaanku, kupikir selama aku merasa bahagia tidak apa-apa. Dan aku bahagia ketika bersama denganmu." Jihoon menyambung dengan suara yang semakin mengecil. "Kupikir karena kau menyukaiku, tanpa aku mengatakannya langsung pun kau akan mengerti. Ternyata tidak."

Soonyoung terdiam sejenak, mencoba merenungkan semua ucapan Jihoon tadi. Dan di menit berikutnya Soonyoung kembali bicara,

"Maafkan aku jika aku belum mengerti dirimu, Jihoon-ah." Kata Soonyoung. "Tapi ketika aku mengatakan aku menyukaimu aku sungguh-sungguh. Aku memang bukan pria yang peka dengan perasaan seseorang, tapi aku tidak pernah mempermainkan perasaan seseorang."

Hening sejenak. Keduanya diam, hanya saling menatap tanpa bicara. Tiba-tiba Soonyoung melangkah mendekati Jihoon, membuat gadis itu harus mendongak untuk menatap Soonyoung. Kemudian Soonyoung menangkup wajah Jihoon lalu mendekatkan wajah mereka dan memutus jarak diantara mereka. Jihoon sendiri langsung membulatkan matanya ketika bibir Soonyoung jatuh diatas bibirnya. Soonyoung menciumnya. Hanya sebuah ciuman singkat dan hanya menempelkan bibir, tapi cukup membuat Jihoon spot jantung. Mungkin sebentar lagi kakinya akan berubah menjadi jeli jika Soonyoung tidak segera melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Jihoon.

Ketika Soonyoung melepas bibirnya dari bibir Jihoon, ia kembali menatap Jihoon,

"Maaf aku menciummu dengan tiba-tiba." Kata Soonyoung. "Aku terima jika kau marah."

Jihoon menghela nafas panjang, mencoba menetralkan degup jantungnya yang tadi sempat berdetak melebihi batas normal. Bagaimana tidak? Itu tadi adalah ciuman pertamanya.

"Ji…" panggil Soonyoung ketika Jihoon sama sekali tidak meresponnya. "Kau benar-benar marah padaku?"

"Mau aku marah pun itu sudah terjadi, 'kan?" kata Jihoon. "Jadi kurasa tak ada gunanya aku marah."

"Jadi kau tidak marah?"

"Entahlah. Perasaanku campur aduk sekarang." Jawab Jihoon tanpa berani menatap Soonyoung. "Yang aku tak habis pikir, apa yang kau pikirkan tiba-tiba menciumku?"

"Kau." Jawab Soonyoung singkat. "Aku memikirkanmu, karena memang isi kepalaku sekarang hanya ada kau."

Jihoon mendongak menatap Soonyoung.

"Aku mencintaimu." Soonyoung kembali bicara. Dan ucapannya kali ini sukses membuat wajah Jihoon menjadi merah. Degup jantung yang tadi sudah Jihoon coba netralkan kembali berdetak cepat tak karuan.

"Aku tahu aku bukan pria yang peka, aku juga tidak bisa mengerti seseorang dengan baik, bahkan aku mengakui kalau aku sedikit egois dan sulit diajak bicara serius. Tapi ketika aku mengatakan aku menyukaimu, aku serius." Sambung Soonyoung.

Terdapat jeda sebentar sebelum Soonyoung kembali bicara,

"Jadi kekasihku, ya?"

Jihoon masih menatap Soonyoung tanpa memberikan jawaban apapun. Ia bingung jujur saja. Rasanya baru kemarin ia menangis sesegukan di atap sekolah karena Soonyoung yang menjauhinya, lalu tiba-tiba sekarang si pirang ini memintanya jadi kekasih─untuk yang kedua kalinya─seakan tidak ada yang terjadi sebelumnya. Baiklah, Jihoon memang sudah memaafkannya, tapi apa tidak aneh setelah mereka tidak bicara selama sebulan lebih, lalu tiba-tiba mereka jadi kekasih?

"Kau pasti akan menolakku lagi." Kata Soonyoung tiba-tiba karena Jihoon tak kunjung menjawabnya.

"Aku bingung, Soon." Jawab Jihoon. "Ini percakapan pertama kita setelah sebulan ini kita tidak bicara, bahkan bertegur sapa saja tidak. Lalu tiba-tiba kau memintaku jadi kekasihmu."

Soonyoung menghela nafas, "Ya, aku memang gegabah." Balas Soonyoung. "Tapi aku mencintaimu, Jihoon."

Jihoon menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, bingung harus mengatakan apa.

.

.

Besoknya seluruh penjuru sekolah heboh ketika seorang Kwon Soonyoung datang ke sekolah bersama seorang Lee Jihoon bahkan sambil bergandengan tangan. Ya, bergandengan tangan. Jihoon sendiri masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi. Jujur saja, bahkan tadi pagi ketika Soonyoung datang ke rumahnya untuk berangkat sekolah bersama ia mengira kalau ia sedang mimpi─dan sadar kalau itu bukan mimpi ketika Ibunya mencubit kedua pipinya hingga merah.

Kejadian semalam di depan rumah Soonyoung sampai sekarang masih ia ingat.

 **[flashback]**

" _Kau pasti menolakku lagi."_

" _Aku bingung, Soon. Ini percakapan pertama kita setelah sebulan ini kita tidak bicara, bahkan bertegur sapa saja tidak. Lalu tiba-tiba kau memintaku jadi kekasihmu."_

" _Ya, aku memang gegabah. Tapi aku mencintaimu, Jihoon."_

 _Jihoon menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, bingung harus mengatakan apa._ _Lama terjadi keheningan diantara Jihoon dan Soonyoung, tiba-tiba Soonyoung memecah keheningan dengan kembali bicara,_

" _Jadi bagaimana? Aku diterima atau tidak?"_

 _Jihoon menghela nafas panjang dan berat. Jujur ia bingung, tapi ia tidak bisa bohong kalau ia juga menyukai Soonyoung._

" _Baiklah kita coba saja dulu." Jawab Jihoon akhirnya._

 _Soonyoung sontak langsung menarik tangan Jihoon dan merengkuhnya dalam pelukannya membuat Jihoon menggeliat tidak nyaman karena tubuh Soonyoung yang masih basah akibat kehujanan tadi. Tapi jujur saja Jihoon suka dipeluk Soonyoung._

" _Hei lepaskan aku, kau basah, Soonyoung." Kata Jihoon seraya mendorong pelan tubuh Soonyoung._

" _Tidak mau, Jihoonie hangat." Kata Soonyoung seraya mempererat pelukannya._

 _Karena merasa usahanya sia-sia, mau tidak mau Jihoon pasrah saja dipeluk begitu oleh Soonyoung._

 **[flashback end]**

Soonyoung masih menggandeng tangan Jihoon bahkan ketika Jihoon masuk ke kelasnya. Kedatangannya disambut tatapan Wonwoo dan Mingyu yang tercengang. Soonyoung senang-senang saja menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang, tapi Jihoon, gadis itu sudah malu setengah mati. Bahkan ia yakin kalau wajahnya sudah berubah merah.

"Ada apa ini?" itu yang pertama kali Jihoon dengar dari Wonwoo. "Kalian sudah baikan?"

Soonyoung memperlihatkan cengirannya hingga matanya tinggal segaris, "Lebih dari sekadar baikan. Dia sudah jadi gadisku sekarang."

Perkataan Soonyoung barusan dibalas cubitan dipinggang yang dihadiahi oleh Jihoon, membuat Soonyoung meringis.

"Kenapa? Aku benar, kan?" Tanya Soonyoung sambil menatap Jihoon.

Jihoon tidak membalas. Ia malah melepas paksa tangan Soonyoung dari tangannya lalu pergi duduk di kursinya.

"Hei, Kwon, kurasa 'gadismu' itu malu. Biarkan dia sendiri, ayo ke kelas." Ajak Mingyu yang tampaknya mengerti situasi.

"Tapi aku-"

Ucapan Soonyoung terputus ketika Mingyu menariknya keluar dari kelas Jihoon. Tapi sebelum benar-benar pergi Soonyoung berteriak,

"NANTI SIANG KITA MAKAN BERSAMA, JIHOONIE! AKU SUDAH MEMBAWAKANMU MAKAN SIANG! SAMPAI JUMPA NANTI SIANG, SAYANG!"

Kepala Jihoon tertunduk semakin dalam ketika Soonyoung berteriak. Ia malu sekali dengan kelakuan Soonyoung, sementara Wonwoo sudah terkekeh geli disebelahnya.

"Aku tak habis pikir kau mau juga jadi kekasihnya." Kata Wonwoo.

"Aku sendiri bingung kenapa aku mau dengannya, Won." Jawab Jihoon sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

akhirnya selesai juga. maaf kalo chapter terakhir ini updatenya lebih lama. selain akunya lagi uts kemarin, akunya juga diliputi rasa malas karena review ff ini sedikit banget gak kayak ffku yang satunya. tapi aku seneng yang favorite ff ini banyak.

maaf kalo endingnya agak maksa :") ini aja udah aku edit berkali-kali supaya gak keliatan maksa banget.

makasih ya yang udah baca ff ini dan kasih review. dan aku rencananya mau bikin chapter extra, tapi bingung isinya apa :")

menurut kalian enaknya di chapter extra aku ceritain apa? aku minta pendapat kalian ya.

jangan lupa tinggalkan review. terima kasih~


End file.
